


Merlin's Heir

by ihrt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 16-Year-Old Dudley, Albus Severus Potter - Freeform, Dudley is adorable, F/M, Gay Male Character, James Sirius Potter - Freeform, M/M, Merlin's Heir, Mystery, Protective Weasley/Potters, Self Loathing, Skinny Dudley, Smart Dudley, Vague ties to Merlin the TV Series, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley wakes up as a 16 year old in the Department of Mysteries with Harry Potter as a 36 year old with somehow acquiring the necessary needs to be a wizard, magic.<br/>With no idea as to how or why he's even younger than he was when he went missing, Dudley gets tied up with not only trying to sort through the truth about his disappearance but also dealing with his first year (6th year technically) at Hogwarts, the fact that he may or may not be bisexual (okay so his roommate may have something to do with it), and just plain trying to be himself as cliche as they may be.</p>
<p>But seriously, fate had it out for him, his parents wanted normal and he ends up being the odd one out even among wizards! What's with his eyes glowing anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New "Son" of the Potters?

He was wet, the water or whatever it was felt like it had not just gotten him wet but actually seeped through his body making him feel like a fish. He coughed at the gunk in his throat and rubbed his eyes trying to gauge if it was alright for him to open them without the stuff getting in his eyes and tried to get out the stuff in his nose.

“-dley”

He turned toward the noise that he could barely register through clogged ears when he felt a lot of the gunk get sucked off his face and body until all of it was gone. He felt naked, no, he was naked; he opened his eyes then closed them. Shit that was bright, a blanket or towel was draped over his shoulders and took it covering himself as his eyes adjusted.

“Who turned on the lights” he mumbled squinting and he heard several chuckles.

“Well Harry, he’s related to you alright” a man’s laughed.

The room was black and pristine but the lights were bright “Merlin’s Beard, look at his eyes” a woman’s voice mentioned.

“Blue as the liquid crap he was in” the same man before said.

He blinked a few times and managed to get an actual look at people; the woman had with dark hair and tight pants and she raised her eyebrows as he stared at her. He turned to the man who was dirty blonde and looked good humored “aw he’s cute” the woman added.

“He’s not a dog, Laurence, Dudley we all functioning?” he snapped his head to someone he actually knew. It was none other than his cousin, Harry but Harry looked different. He looked… older, he had wrinkles and a little bit of grey hair.

“You look different” Dudley croaked, his voice not quite at full capacity.

“Oh” Harry smirked raising his eyebrows “well so do you, Dudley, I’m gonna have to ask you to try and remain calm in the next couple of hours” he told him.

Dudley stared in confusion then nodded and stood, he lost his balance though and luckily Harry took his shoulders. Huh? That was weird, he looked up at Harry in confusion. He bit his lip as he was led through pristine polished black tile areas then into an office, his heart was pounding and he turned at a large mirror in the office and slid to the floor. He was young! He was at least 16. And his body was thin, hell he was skinny and his entire facial structure felt unrecognizable. He couldn’t remember ever being actually this slim so his face looked different too.

His eyes too, they were blue but not the blue he had, not the ice blue he remembered being the only thing he liked about his body but they were almost fluorescent blue, a blue on a day with not a cloud in the sky or highlighter blue. He was breathing heavily now “Dudley, it’s alright, just calm down” Harry was at his side rubbing his back.

“H-How?” Dudley asked.

“We’re not sure, do you remember anything?” Harry asked.

“I remember we left the house, we shook hands and went to the safe house…we left the safe house and I spent a day at home and then… I don’t remember, why don’t I remember?” he asked, shaking.

“Hey listen” Harry voice was stern and somehow comforted him “it’s alright, I don’t think there’s any way to change you back and I don’t think you want that. You’re 16 again, don’t you think that’s at least a little bit of a perk?” he asked.

Dudley stared then sighed, willing his heart to stop hitting hard against his rib cage. “Maybe, ok, tell me more?” he asked.

“Right, I’m 36 Dudley, you went missing years ago; when we found you in that room it was yesterday. We found you in an abandoned house, no clue except the pod like thing you were in and goop stuff. You were then transported to the Department of Mysteries. Dudley, we think that stuff, the goop has some magical properties, we’re not completely sure what it does but we’re positive you are a wizard now” he explained.

Dudley stared at Harry then tilted his head, jumping when he heard a loud noise and found it was woman. A pretty woman holding a bag and Harry stood then kissed her lips “why did you need James clothes, I’m not sure I-” she paused looking at Dudley “now I see” she said.  
Dudley blushed then covered himself more with the large blanket “there’s a bathroom down that hall” Harry told him handing him the back. He nodded and left the room, once he was dressed in boxers, jeans, and a t-shirt, he smiled feeling much better. He headed back to the office room with the blanket his hands.

The two turned to him “feel better?” Harry asked and Dudley nodded “good, now, this is my wife Ginny” he introduced.

Dudley turned to her and nodded “she’s a um Wease- Wes-“

“Weasley” Harry filled him in “you remember?” he asked.

“Her brothers made my tongue grow that one time, of course I remember” Dudley replied then turned to Ginny and smiled “sorry I missed the wedding” he said sincerely, his way of making sense of it all.

“And 2 sons and a daughter” Harry added.

“So James is your son I’m guessing?” Dudley asked pulling on his t-shirt which was a little big on him and the pants a little long. It was clear James was tall and an athlete.

“James Sirius Potter, yup, he’s the oldest and he’s your age, technically. Albus Severus Potter is 14 and Lily Luna Potter is 12” he informed.

“God- I feel old, that’s weird right?” Dudley asked.

“Yes” he turned to find the woman who was in the room when he woke walking in along with the man. “I have to file this, Harry, and I guess after that you can take him home” the woman added handing him the file.

“Right, that would be best, he’s got a lot to do” Harry answered sitting at the desk and filling out information.

“Ginny, long time no see” the woman said.

“Hello Laurence, how have you been?” and thus a long conversation between women was born and Dudley and the man were left in the dust.

“How can they even go on for that long?” the man asked.

“Women are talented creatures” Dudley answered vaguely.

“Dudley, come on” Harry said, he got up over to him and Harry handed him some ash “throw it down in the fireplace and say very clearly Lemon Drops” he said.

Dudley nodded and went into the fireplace he threw the powder down then said “Lemon drops!” he was taken over by a swirl of green fire and landed himself in another fireplace and he moved remembering how Ginny had appeared in the fireplace and sure enough Ginny appeared followed by Harry.

“Um Harry?” Dudley paused.

“Yes?” Harry turned.

“What do we have to do?” Dudley asked remembering what he said before filling out the file or whatever. Harry raised his eyebrows then looked at Ginny who smiled.

“Hm what do we not have to do? Dudley, you’re practically my son now so we have to buy a lot of things. New clothes, books, a wand, decorations for your room, a pet for Hogwarts, hm-”

“But do you have money for all that?” Dudley yelped, absorbing that he suddenly being raised by his cousin. It was very backwards but something he felt okay with, but this concerned him.

“Money? Dudley, in the wizarding world I’m Chief of Police and that gives me a lot of money” Harry assured him gesturing and for the first time Dudley looked around. Their house wasn't mansion like by any means at all but it was definitely not what you call small. “We have a lot of family, our house had to be good size” Ginny shrugged smiling with pride “I did all the decorations myself with paint and crafts” she added and Dudley though she sounded a little bit like a 5 year old but it was endearing so he just smiled back.

His house was never like this. Always the dark moods with contempt and jealousy but there was none of that here. “The kids are done with school and will be back tomorrow, how about we just go buy your room stuff first then the clothes and things later?” Ginny asked.

“Right then James and Al can help Dudley pick stuff out the rest, oh I suppose Lily will want to too” Harry replied laughing then sat down to write a long letter while Ginny explained where they would go and made a list of things he needed.

Harry had a very large owl (which, he’d informed to Dudley, was named Tibalt) fly off to deliver the letter “lets go” Harry said. Dudley nodded and he side-apparated with them and they were suddenly in London. They went into a department store “first we’ll need a bed, a desk, oh definitely a desk chair, and-”

“Gin, let’s focus on the bed first” Harry said, amused.

“Oh, right, I forgot how much fun this was Harry, Dudley, we almost never get to shop for bedroom stuff” Ginny said cheerfully.  
Dudley and Harry shrugged, they settled on a queen size bed “you're on the tall side Dud, I know for sure if we get a twin you’ll grow out of it” Harry added and Ginny went to get a shop assistant to haul out the bed.

In 20 minutes they had it out in the back of the store “you sure you don’t need help lifting it on your truck, ma’am?” a man asked.  
“No thank you, we’ve got it?” Ginny assured and then man went back in, Ginny looked around “good, no cameras either” she pointed her hand and the plastic wrapped bed shrunk to palm size and Ginny placed it in her purse.

They got all the large items that way, just shrinking them down and finally they headed for the smaller details. “I like blue” Dudley said.  
“Who wouldn’t, with your eye color, dear?” Ginny asked smiling then ruffling his hair then she retracted her hand “oh sorry, Dudley, I keep forgetting you’re my age” she said.

“It’s alright, I haven’t really matured anyway, mentally I mean but I guess physically too” he explained, more than a little confused on just exactly how old he really was.

“Then I will ruffle your hair all I like then” Ginny said and Harry snickered as Dudley gulped. Dudley finally decided on a blue and black checkered comforter and dark blue sheets. And then they apparated home, it was all but a moment for his room to get arranged because 

Ginny did it with magic. “I think it’s time for bed, yeah?” she asked.

Dudley nodded “I’ll let you borrow James sweat pants” she said.

“Are you sure he won’t mind?” he asked.

“Of course not, James will deny it to the ends of the earth but he’s the most generous of our children” Harry added, Ginny nodded and went to go get the pajama’s. Dudley couldn't picture what the kids would look like and it was almost unfathomable that they were close to his age.

He shook his head, done over thinking things and laid down to fall asleep.


	2. New Wands and Deep Pockets, Literally of course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But what if it’s true?” Dudley asked, the corners of his eyes tearing “what if now that I have magic it is, what if it’s a pig?” he asked.
> 
> “Pigs are actually fairly intelligent but somehow I don’t think it’ll be your patronus” he replied.
> 
> “Why not?” Dudley asked.

Dudley stood next to Harry looking back getting an eyeful of flashing cameras and faced forward again. “What do they even think they’re taking pictures of?” Dudley asked Harry who chuckled ruffling his hair.

“I’m extremely famous, probably some story on why there’s a 16 year old who's not any of my children or nephews is waiting with me” Harry replied.

Dudley didn’t reply just shifted in the blue hoodie he’d borrowed from James, he was kind of surprised that it fit him, really well actually. It must have been an old one of James, the pants however did not fit quite as well. “There it is” Harry mentions as the train comes to the station, it didn’t take long for kids to start getting off the train and finding their parents.

“What did you tell your kids?” Dudley asked.

“Oh not much yet, just that you’re staying with us” Harry responded, Dudley looked on suspiciously, he didn’t like his answer.

Dudley spotted two rather tall boys with messy black hair and knew immediately they were his cousin’s kids then a girl with red hair trailed behind them and immediately made him think of Ginny. The boys stopped in front of them and all three took turns hugging their father. 

The oldest boy, with the golden bronze mixed with flecks of green eyes stared at him first. “He looks nothing like you” he informed his father.

“No, why would he?” Harry asked tilting his friend.

“But I- so he’s not some sort of illegitimate child?” he asked.

Harry’s cheeks went red “no, not at all, I- I’ll explain it to you once we get home. It’s not easy nor is it proper to explain things over a letter. Where on earth did you?...” Harry glanced at the reporters then closed his mouth, it explained everything.

“Alright, just had to clarify just in case, hello Dudley” James, the eldest, smiled and held out his hand to shake which he did and the younger boy did the same but Lily was clearly her mothers kind of person because she went straight for a hug.

“Hi, sorry for burrowing your clothes” Dudley mentioned shifting from foot to foot, he hated the staring from everyone.

“No problem, keep that jacket, I can't fit it anyway” James replied still studying Dudley then looking at his eyes “you guys have the same eye shape” he mentioned.

“I’m not his-”

“Yes, I know that just thought I'd mention” James responded then they were walking out to Harry’s car and within and they were on their way back home. Dudley sat in front with Harry listening as the three talked about their time at Hogwarts and he felt so far away from when he was really 16. 

Dudley wondered what his parents would do, his dad would no doubt hate him or at least stay away and he wasn’t sure what his mom would do. He closed his eyes, if he concentrated he could feel the soft hum that was more than his heart beat under his skin. It was magic.

“Dudley” he jolted then realized the car had stopped and they were back, “are you tired?” Harry asked.

Dudley shrugged “you need to tell me if you have any recurring symptoms, we’re not sure if that goop had any negative effects on you. You were breathing the stuff for years” Harry explained.

Dudley nodded “I’m just tired today, don’t worry, it’s a little strange; I feel like I’m not supposed to be here or something” he responded.

“You’re family, D” Harry said firmly and Dudley nodded but didn’t quite believe it.

He got out of the car and followed Harry inside where all three of the kids were on the couch with Ginny. “I think they need to know” Ginny told Harry who sighed and began to explain everything that they knew about what happened to Dudley.

“So he’s actually like 40?” Albus blurted, his eyes wide.

“I’m 36” Harry said, a little offended.

“It’s like he was in a deep sleep” Ginny explained.

The group sat in silence taking this in “so Dudley really is family?” Lily asked bubbly.

“Yes” both parents nodded.

“Cool” James said “can we teach him spells too?” he added.

“I suppose that would be alright” Ginny agreed “but first we’ll go to Diagon Ally tomorrow” she added.

“Will I will have to wear robes?” Dudley asked, he didn’t like the notion of wearing those long, hot and uncomfortable looking robes.

“Only at Hogwarts and even then it’s just a black colored robe that’s just like a loose jacket. Don’t worry it’s more comfortable than it looks” Harry replied. 

The rest of the day Dudley spent with Ginny making a list of clothing and things he’d need to be caught up on school things. He was a little bit grossed out by the ‘frog legs’ and other things listed under ‘potions ingredients” which she assured weren’t as awful as they sounded.

They had a quiet dinner and Dudley went to bed early thinking about the next day. He woke and dressed in another burrowed pair of jeans and a t-shirt before walking downstairs. They were kind of long for him and James smirked at him “you’re kind of short” he said.

“I suppose this is what I get for being a tall and big kid when I was younger” Dudley replied, James gave a slightly perplexed look.

“You know I think I’m gonna like you” James said and Dudley just raised an eyebrow and they both walked into the kitchen.

“Morning, boys” Ginny said setting eggs, toast, bacon on the table for them, Albus and Lily were already eating their breakfast and Dudley stared at his food, he didn’t want to say anything. He put some jelly on his toast and ate all of his eggs as usual but he couldn’t bring himself to swallow eat the bacon.

Ginny took her seat at the table soon after “so how did everyone sleep?” she asked.

The Potter children all murmured ‘good’ and so did Dudley. “I dreamed about nargles” Lily mentioned.

“What are nargles” Dudley asked glancing at Harry who smiled.

“Only Luna knows” the family responded and he stared confused.

“Anyway, I dreamed that they look like tiny people with wings” Lily replied.

“Fairies” Dudley blurted out and blushed “sorry, we have a lot of ideas about certain creatures and the most popular one besides dragons of course are fairies. Most things I’ve seen they’re tiny people with wings and pointed ears” Dudley replied.

“Cool, so the nargles looked exactly like that and they kept stealing my socks so I put bananas in them” Lily said.

“What good would bananas do?” Harry asked perplexed.

“That’s a dream for you, they never make any sense” James concluded eating the last of his eggs.

“Dudley, is the bacon ok?” Ginny asked.

“I um, they make me a little queasy” Dudley replied.

“That’s not good, you don’t like them?” Ginny asked.

“I used to, I think its just past trauma or something” Dudley said, thinking about the times his mom would serve him bacon every morning  
without giving Harry anything and certain his experience with the pigs tail didn’t help either..

“You don’t think it’s a side effect of the liquid we found you in?” Harry asked.

Dudley shook his head “no because I couldn’t eat it after that one time” he blushed wanting to melt into his chair.

Harry nodded staring intently at him “you are not a pig” he said quietly.

“I know that” Dudley replied.

“Do you?” Harry leaned back.

“Let’s go get ready children” Ginny said gathering her three kids upstairs and Dudley watched her go. 

“But what if it’s true?” Dudley asked, the corners of his eyes tearing “what if now that I have magic it is, what if it’s a pig?” he asked.

“Pigs are actually fairly intelligent but somehow I don’t think it’ll be your patronus” he replied.

“Why not?” Dudley asked.

“You’re too quiet, the animal reflects your personality, I’m a stag now what does that tell you?” Harry asked.

“You’re proud, protective of others, quiet, like to wander” Dudley replied.

“Now, if you were a pig you’d be glutinous, loud, and intelligent” Harry replied.

“But I am glutinous” Dudley replied.

“Not so much anymore. You know what James patronus is?” Harry asked.

Dudley looked at him with interest.

“A fox, now does that surprise you?” Harry asked.

“Not in the least” Dudley replied.

“I thought not, do you feel a little better?” Harry asked, Dudley stood and nodded and just in time Ginny and her kids walked down stairs. 

“We’re ready to go” Harry said.

They piled into the car and drove, flew the car a bit too before actually driving in London and parking at front of a pub named ‘The Leaky  
Cauldron.’ Dudley trailed interested behind James. The pub was clean and all wooden, a lot of families were eating at the tables and some drinking at the bar.

“Hello, Harry” a man with black hair in a black apron greeted.

“Hey Neville, just here for a day of shopping” Harry greeted, all three of his children grinned and greeted Neville too while Dudley just stood there looking with mild interest around the pub. 

“-udley”

Dudley snapped to attention “huh?” he asked, his cheeks growing warm.

“He was just introducing you, well you guys better get started on the shopping. I’ll see you some time this summer then” he said.

“Right, nice to meet you” Dudley said then trailed after Harry, they entered a room with a brick wall “is this like the platform?” he asked.

“Nope” Lily replied popping the “p” and Harry tapped a brick and all of them went into motion moving themselves to form an opening to a whole other world.

“Pretty sure it’s better than stepping into a wardrobe and hey no ice witches either” Dudley mentioned grinning for the first time since he woke up and Harry laughed at that. No one but them got the reference but he was just fine with that. 

“So clothes first?” Lily asked excitedly and both boys groaned.

“No, wand, books, and then clothes” Ginny told her very strictly and Lily sighed and accepted this and started following like the rest of them. Dudley didn’t speak as they walked through the shops, he was distracted by literally everything and James grabbed his shirt sleeve to keep him moving. 

Dudley bumped into James when he stopped him in front of him, Dudley stepped back rubbing his nose when he hit his face into James’s back. James laughed as his family went inside the shop and Dudley pouted, a voluntary reaction from his childhood. “You’re cute” James commented ruffling his hair.

Dudley’s cheeks heated from embarrassment and he followed James into the shop which turned out to be rather small. “Mr. Potter, I rather thought that Lily was your youngest child” a man with brown hair stood behind the counter asked.

“She is but my cousin has some different circumstances and needs a wand, Devon” he replied.

“Cousin hm” Devon looked at Dudley and he walked forward.

“Hello” Dudley greeted, shifting awkwardly, in school he liked to think he was confident but when it came to meeting people without threats than he was pretty timid.

“Quiet then? Applewood perhaps” he considered picking out several wands all the while muttering to himself. “Try this one?” he suggested.

Dudley took it unsure what to do with it “wave it” Harry said and Dudley did and the air suddenly felt feather light and wind blew the door open and Dudley felt it fill him up. They all stared at him with shock.

“Um, was that bad?” Dudley asked.

“N-No, that’s the first time I’ve seen a match made so quickly, that’s filled with ghostly essence. Applewood is what it’s made of, it’s very good fit with Transfiguration and it’s made to produce a very good Patronus” he explained.

“Your eyes glowed” Lily blurted out, her expression one of awe.

Dudley touched his eyelid “don’t worry about it, we’ll figure this out, have my friend, Hermione help with research, alright?” Harry said calmly.

Dudley nodded, look at his wand and fit it in his jeans, so that was why wizard jeans had deep pockets, literally of course. They then left the store to another one where there were books. Dudley browsed around the store with Al and James behind him, Dudley bent down when he saw an interesting title. “Where Myth of Muggles and Truth of Wizards collide: the truth of the legends” he turned to the title page, Merlin, the fae, witches and wizards, dragons and the tales that go with them. 

Dudley looked and flipped pages to see some of the beautifully illustrated pictures that belonged with a chapter. It was a hefty book and he had no idea what it cost, he hadn’t really learned wizarding money yet. He and started to put it back “you want it?” Al asked keeping him from putting it on the shelf.

“It looks interesting but your dad has already bought me a lot of stuff, I don’t want to push it” Dudley replied.

“It’s fine, if you hadn’t noticed your room is a bit drab” Al replied.

“Yeah, having something to do for fun is something dad would approve of. It’s not like a big deal since once you’ve got all the books and clothes then you’re done, you can get things as you like” James agreed.

“You don’t think he’ll be mad?” Dudley asked.

“Have you met our dad, like honestly, didn’t you grow up with him?” Al asked.

“I did but our relationship wasn’t great, my parents hated magic and I- I was a pig” Dudley said, his hand clasped the book tightly for support.

“Is that what he meant at the dinner table?” James asked intensely.

“I um, I used to be really fat and selfish and all Harry got living with us was my hand me downs, a closet he used to live in and dishes he’d clean,” Dudley replied.

“Dad has a lot of old enemies and he gets along fine with them, I think you should stop judging yourself on what you used to be like. 

Despite what some people think, people do change, they grow up or rather grow down” Al said considering Dudley’s circumstances.

“How’d you guys get so wise, you’re kids?” he asked.

“Years of tales from our parents, they want us to learn lessons vicariously through them” James shrugged.

Dudley smiled and walked back to Ginny and Harry, they were having a lovers quarrel on some book versus another. Ginny was the first to notice “yes dear?” she asked.

“Um I was wondering if it’s alright if I could get a book f-for myself. Just- um” he had never done this, as a kid he’d always demanded for  
thing he wanted but to ask politely was something he was a little nervous about.

“Absolutely, you need some more personal items in your room, with the way it is now it’s a little depressing like a guest room” Ginny said.

“It was a guest room” Harry pointed out and Ginny swatted his arm and gave him a glare that didn’t contain her slightly amusement and it made Dudley smile.

He tagged along while they picked out journals, things he’d need for home study to catch him up before Hogwarts. Quarrelling about one author versus another, it was a little foreign, his parents seemed so unusual by comparison.

His mother agreeing to everything his father said, he wondered if it was why he hated confrontations. Why he was shy when it came to people, “Dudley” he blinked to find Harry and Ginny’s eyes on him. “Are you alright, you weren’t there for a minute” he asked.

“Uh, yeah, m’fine just thinking, sorry” he said, glancing behind him when all three Potter kids walked up.

“Okay, well, we’ll get things paid for and then go buy some clothes that fit” Ginny said.

Dudley nodded, Lily let out an excited squeal and he hoped there were some clothing stores with things that wouldn’t make him look stupid. He didn’t look so good with dressy things.

They walked into a store called “Malkins: Dress robes and attire for every occasion.” Dudley blinked for a second, the store was bigger than it looked from the outside and he looked at Harry with wide eyes. Then he grinned “it’s bigger on the inside” he said.

Harry laughed “you see all this and that’s what you come up with, really Dudley, and a Doctor Who quote, too?” he asked.

Dudley shrugged as if saying ‘I had to’ and was then promptly dragged to teen boys section by Lily and was followed by Albus and James. 

“Okay according to mum’s list you need at least 8 pairs of casual pants, do you like jeans or cargo pants?” Lily asked.

Dudley picked a couple types of jeans, low rise, skinny, boot, and decide he liked low rise, the regular type of jeans best and he picked a couple pairs of cargo pants which were exactly like jeans except more pockets. He got dark green, 2 tan, and brown cargo pants. 

He had a lot more fun picking out shirts, besides the robe section the store was just like a muggle store with the exception of the wizarding music artists and Quidditch teams. He then picked out 3 pairs of shoes and he couldn’t resist a dark green beanie he found. 

“Ready?” Ginny asked looking at the pile of clothes Dudley and the rest had picked out for him. 

“Mm” he nodded glancing at the case, were those? They were! Dudley had thought about getting gages before the whole war thing started. 

Plus the gages they had were the coolest things ever. One set looked like a blue Supernova star, like the animations on the computer but still it was pulsing. 

“Oh? Did you want to get your ears pierced?” Ginny asked.

“You’d let me?” Dudley asked.

“Sure, Dominique got gages just last month, a cousin you’ve yet to meet” she added.

“Yes” Dudley said.

“Alright, let’s just get these at the paid for first and then I’ll have someone do them for you” she said.

“I think they will fit you” Al mentioned as they got to the desk and a woman was tallying up money. Dudley smiled, today was a really good day.

By the time Harry had wandered back to them, Dudley had the Supernova gages in his ears. “Those are cool” he said after a moment of  
surprise had passed.

“Thank you so much” Dudley told them all.

“No problem, dear, not when you look so happy” Ginny replied ruffling his hair. Yeah, today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I need to explain what I'm doing in this chapter, I'm trying to establish Dudley's character a bit more. My take on him and his insecurities he'll slowly get over as this fic goes on. Dudley referring to himself as a pig represents this turmoil that he has in his heart like something blocks him.  
> I think if you look into the actions of Dudley in the book series, you'll notice Dudley really is quiet. And my take on him is that Dudley is quiet because of two reasons. A) his parents were so focused on rejecting Harry that the actual length of knowing their son is very little. B) Dudley thinks so much that his mouth takes a back seat. Being someone who has ADD, I can connect to this take on his character because when I get a thought going it's Mach 5 speed from there.  
> Anyway, my explanation on his behavior is both the result of his parents terrible raising of a child and also the gender role forced onto Dudley. His father specifically, a boy has to be this, he's his fathers boy, going to his fathers school, got meat on him, and that gets to be too much pressure and so Dudley acted out.  
> And on the gages, Dudley seemed to picture boy timid to me. He was a bit of a bad boy during school so of course he'd something like earrings, something most boys don't wear.


	3. Give them more to write on my grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do I- um, do I have a grave?” Dudley asked.
> 
> Harry’s face fell a little “um… after 7 years or something of a person being missing they ask the family members if they want closure because they’re presumed dead. Your parents wanted that, a little bit of closure, they spent long years looking for you Dudley. Making sure there were posters and when your mother came to me desperate to find you because muggles couldn’t. Yes, you have a grave” Harry said.  
> Dudley took that in and sighed shakily, it was difficult to imagine that. “Where?” he asked.
> 
> “Godric’s Hollow near my parents grave” Harry said.

In the next week that followed Dudley had met most of the cousins, began to learn spells, and learned new things about his magic. They learned that his eyes glowed when he used magic and the goop they’d found him in actually had magic suppressing ingredients.  
He didn't say anything after that, he didn't express his confusion or the fact that this terrified him. They’d told him their theories from the idea of someone against Harry kidnapping him to get at him to the theory of cloning. 

This was the one that Dudley was the most frightened of, that he might be a clone, it sounded even more probable than de-aging. Harry and Ginny assured him that even if he was a clone they’d love him regardless. Harry also expressed that cloning didn't give him perfect memories of the person cloned. 

Wizards hadn't even managed to clone or learned to give someone memories directly. Trapped memories were just watched by others not experiencing the memory. This allowed Dudley to at least sleep better. For now they were trying to figure out how to explain his eye color and what to say for a cover up once people saw.

Dudley sat at the dining table, soundlessly writing notes and summaries of the stack of books he read. He was strangely better at reading now then in the past. It was odd but he didn't dare to think about it too much or he’s find more reasons to be a clone. 

Dudley was doing this on his own since he figured that it was better to keep the most important facts in the books than bring an entire stack of books. 

He’d taken to annotating all his books and everything he highlighted would go in his notes journal along with his own comments and explanations. Somehow it felt good, it was relaxing to get out of his own head and focus on something else. And once he got into a groove he could do this for hours. 

He jumped when a hand fell on his shoulder “I’m sorry, Dudley, didn't mean to scare you” he relaxed when he found it was Hermione.

“Um no problem, just writing notes” he said gesturing to the book and her eyes shined.

“You’re very studious” she said sincerely “keep it up, I actually have some information for you about your eyes and how we can explain it” she switched topics smoothly. He nodded so she could continue “I was reading about appearance related conditions and special abilities with wizards when I came across the Magus sections. This refers to people like Teddy, he’s an animorphmagus which is very rare and almost always obtained through blood and can’t be acquired through spell work” she started.

“Where he can change color and his body?” Dudley asked.

Hermione nodded “yes, the basic name is a magus, Animagus refers to a wizard who can turn into an animal, Animorphmagus is changing features and color in human form but there are several branches of Magus. One form refers to change in the eye color with the usage of magic. Novomagus, the form used to be really common in Arthurian times specifically with wizards and witches which is why most people thought that changing eye color was a sure sign of a witch. It is partly true because Novomagus can only be accessed if that person has magic” Hermione explained.

“So I somehow obtained it?” Dudley asked.

Hermione’s eyes lit up and she smiled excitedly “no I think you were born with it, Dudley. I think that from the moment you were born you were a wizard. Incidentally I was also looking up cases about accidental magic and childhood magic. It turns out that most children’s magic become often and unpredictable if the child is in a hostile environment” she explained.

Dudley didn't see her point “okay but I never had magic growing up in the first place and I certainly didn’t blow up anything. Harry was the one doing that” he pointed out and she was still giddy.

“I know, Harry was which was why in this book there are rare instances where magic does the exact opposite it would normally do. Instead of blowing up it will become repressed. Dudley, growing up you never did the normal child activities did you? Never watched movies with magic or fairy tale books because your parents fear of Harry discovering what he was. You never had that moment where you got to pretend and that repressed your magic deep. You never performed any magic so Hogwarts would never have known you had it and therefore never performing magic meant your eyes never changed to the Novomagus status” she explained.

He was quiet, that did make sense but he wasn’t all convinced yet “Dudley, did you notice how your eyes changed their color? I’ve seen old photographs and your eyes are nothing like them in the photos. It’s because the magic literally resides in your eyes. Just like the magic is in different spots allowing Teddy to change. I think you can change the color of your eyes if you practice” she explained.

Dudley sighed heavily and put his head on the table, slightly exhausted from the overload of information that he now had to think about. Hermione laughed and ruffled his hair “well that’s all I had to say, I’m going to explain things to Ginny and Harry now” she said.

Later that night he couldn’t get to sleep, after a long time of closing his eyes and tossing he decided it was a lost cause and turned on his lamp and decided to read one of his books. He settled on the magical history about Merlin, he managed a few hours of reading before he got bored. He got out of bed and sat in front of his dresser which had a mirror. 

It was odd to him, something that he hadn’t even considered the possibility. Like a child knowing he can’t fly even if he didn’t try because people can’t fly and everyone knew that. Dudley huffed out a laugh thinking it was ironic how that Dudley was the weird one even among wizards when his parents were always desperate to be normal. 

Dudley stared at his reflection, he concentrated for a second to change the color but it didn’t work. He shook his head remembering he had to believe he could do it or it wouldn’t work. He focused on red and was surprised when his eyes shifted, they actually changed. He smiled and for another hour he was changing his eye color to different shades and mixes of colors and everything he could think of until his eyes started to become heavy.

He turned off the light and climbed into bed, sleeping easily this time. The very next morning he climbed out of bed later than usual and was sluggish sitting at the table beside Lily. Eggs were placed in front of him with a piece of toast “tha-” he yawned loudly wiping away tears “kyou” he completed.

Ginny smiled “welcome, you slept in” she mentioned.

“Mmm, I couldn’t get to sleep for a while” he replied eating some of his eggs, he couldn’t help but think of his mom, would she hate him now that he was like this? He didn’t think he’d be able to take it if she did.

“Lots to think about” Harry agreed.

Dudley finished off his eggs and started on his toast, what if he asked if he could see his parents? Would they let him, he wasn’t so sure. 

“Something on your mind?” Harry asked seeing how zoned he was.

Dudley fidgeted, suddenly very self-conscious “I- would you be offended if I wanted to see my parents again?” he asked.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other “of course not, Dudley, they’re your parents regardless of their actions towards Harry. Of course it’s probably best you stay at our home however-” Ginny began to explain.

“No, I don’t mean to stay with them just see them, I like living with you” he amended.

“Yes, let’s go see them today, I have the day off so todays perfect if you like” Harry said.

“Harry-”

“I’ll be fine, they may not like me but they wouldn’t actually hurt me. I’ll be with him the whole time so if it gets bad then I’ll be there” Harry said firmly and Ginny sighed rolling her eyes.

“Stop interrupting me, you two” she said sharply “Dudley I’m sure you already entertained the idea of your parents treating you differently. If they do and worse scenario happens then you have the rest of us and know we love you dearly” she said choosing her words carefully but with a lot of love.

Dudley blushed and nodded, he was a little afraid to say anything and he was glad that Lily chose not to mention it. Once noon hit, Dudley was dressed in his blue hoodie, jeans, and shoes. He’d grown attached the hoodie since James told him he could keep it.

Dudley took Harry’s hand once out the door and they apparated into the tunnel near the park. Dudley shivered remembering the last time he’d been here. Harry noticed but didn’t comment, they both walked and Dudley felt more like a teenager than ever because here he was with Harry again walking to his house. Or more like just Number 4 Privet Drive because he didn’t live there anymore. 

Dudley was really nervous when they reached the front of the house. It looked just like he left it, his mothers petunias and other flowers in the garden and green yard. He walked up the driveway followed by Harry and rang the doorbell before he could talk himself out of it.

The door opened moments later and it was his mother, she was older with more than a few grey hairs and wrinkles but still his mum. “Harry” she stopped glancing at Harry then at him, Dudley wasn’t what to do or say. Because he was paralyzed and tears collected in his eyes because he missed her.

All she had to do was slam the door and Dudley would fall to pieces. No matter how aware Dudley was of his parents faults and characters and mistakes he loves them. Her expression held shock and she was quiet, “Diddy?” she asked touching his cheek and he chokes.

“Mum” he replies and immediately her arms went around him and he hugs her just as tight as she’s hugging him. Her hand are going through his hair and when they pull away she takes in his features. “How?” she asked looking at Harry, not with contempt but patient concern.

“It’s a long story, can we come inside?” Harry asked calmly.

“Of course” she steps aside and looks at Dudley like she can’t hardly believe he exists then calls for his dad. Dudley tenses because his dad hates magic and if he hates magic more than he loves his own son than Dudley will never see his father again.

Vernon is more preoccupied with Harry though and says “you- what the bloody-” 

“Vernon!” his mother says in a sharp tone and it’s times he misses because Dudley likes his mother best when she calls the shots. 

Vernon is ready to argue when he spots Dudley, he looks at him and for a moment Dudley is sure that his father isn’t going to recognise him. Then he goes pale and his eyes go wide “Dudley?” he asks.

“Hi dad” Dudley says a little awkwardly and is surprised by the bone crushing hug he gets and he’s glad to get it because even growing up hugs were pretty much nonexistent between men in the family.

So after the exchange is over, his mom drags his dad into the kitchen and they all sit at the table and it’s really weird because Dudley can remember when Harry would serve bacon while his dad read the news and it’s all very strange. 

“So um, I guess I’ll start at the beginning” Harry said and proceeded to explain how they found Dudley in goo and explained how Dudley was a wizard now. As this was being explained, Dudley couldn’t look at his parents. He focused on the table, studying the pattern and color and texture of the wood. And somehow focusing calmed him down, like just the act of think about just one thing made him relax. 

“Dudley” he turned his head to look at Harry “focus for a sec, yeah?” he said.

“Sorry- I- sorry” Dudley stammered, feeling like a socially awkward loser again. 

“We’re not going to lose you again” his mother said and his eyes snapped to his parents again “I made that mistake with my sister and when I let her go, I lost her for good because I let my jealousy get ahead of what was important” she added.

Dudley nodded not sure what to say.

“Dudders, I… I’m not good at this, you know and I refuse to hang around with his lot but… I love you even if you are one of them. You’re my son” he said. Dudley nodded again, that was a lot for his dad to say especially after years of hating his cousin and hating magic.

“When do you go to Hogwarts then?” his mother asked relaxing a little into a lighter topic.

“After the summer, I have a lot to catch up on if I’m going to be with 5th years. I’ll have to skip 4 levels of school” he said.

“You were always clever Dudley, if I’m being honest after all these years, you just had to pull your head out of your arse and you would’ve been the smartest in the class” she said.

Dudley went red and Harry laughed out loud and Dudley punched his arm lightly. “I don’t know, are you sure?” Harry asked smirking. “Definately, until his grades dropped in in his 3rd year of Primary school they wanted him to skip a grade” Petunia said and both boys or rather boy and man gaped at her.

“What?” Dudley asked.

“You’ll do great at Hogwarts, Dudley, I bet you’re just as clever as my sister” she said.

Dudley smiled “you’ll tell me about her, right?” he asked glancing at Harry who looked a little sad but happy at the same time. 

“Of course” she agreed and for once Harry and Dudley felt the same age again as she began to talk about Lily Evans Potter. They both left the house quiet and happy knowing they were told about the Aunt and Mother they never got to know.

“Do you want to know about what happened that year?” Harry asked.

“Yes, I thought it was painful though so I was afraid to ask” he said.

“It was but it was just as painful when you went missing knowing that the last family member that actually made an effort to show kindness was gone” Harry explained.

“Do I- um, do I have a grave?” Dudley asked.

Harry’s face fell a little “um… after 7 years or something of a person being missing they ask the family members if they want closure because they’re presumed dead. Your parents wanted that, a little bit of closure, they spent long years looking for you Dudley. Making sure there were posters and when your mother came to me desperate to find you because muggles couldn’t. Yes, you have a grave” Harry said.  
Dudley took that in and sighed shakily, it was difficult to imagine that. “Where?” he asked.

“Godric’s Hollow near my parents grave” Harry said.

“Can we go?” Dudley asked, Harry offered his hand and they were apparated to it. Walking down the street he paused, a house that was broken and blacken with ash and fire damage. He swallowed, if Harry’s parents were buried in Godric’s Hollow than his parents probably lived here and that was the house. 

He was silent staring for another long moment like acknowledging it and then they moved toward the cemetery again. He caught sight of a statue and read the plaque, all these things in Harry’s life and he never saw them. After a moment he found the grave, “Dudley Dursley” with his birth date and unknown at the end. “He is loved by friends and family” it also read.

Dudley’s eyes started to water and he felt like throwing up, he choked out a sob trying to keep it all in but failing miserably and sobbing into his hands. His chest is too tight and he hasn’t ever cried like this, most times he’s so emotionally stunted he can’t bring himself to make the right emotions at the right times.

He never cries and only time he cried like this the first time was alone in his room after the dementors. He’s shaking like a leaf and he doesn’t resist when he can feel arms pulling him into a hug. He cries because he missed his life, not missed it as in he wishes he had it back but he was late for it. He cried because he hated his old self more than he hates himself now. 

Because of all the things they had to write on the grave was he was loved. He didn’t want it, he wanted people to be able to write more than that. The fact was he wasn’t loved by his friends at all, he got them by beating people up and it wasn’t a good feeling. It just makes him sob harder and he feels so stupid and useless and he can’t take it anymore. 

“Breath!” Harry commands and Dudley obeys taking a deep breath that he needs to calm down. It felt like the long he sat there crying, the worse his misery got, wasn’t crying supposed to feel relieving or something? “It’s alright” Harry told him. 

Dudley is on the ground, they both are and he finally lets himself relax and leans against Harry’s shoulder breathing evenly but still quivering. “I want people to be able to say more on my gravestone” he said.

“You want to hear about that year now?” Harry asked him as Dudley able to stand and they go sit at the foot of the statue of Harry’s parents. He agrees and Harry starts to tell him, it takes hours and after it Dudley’s drained and, annoyingly, still shaking.

“I’m going to change my name” he announces to him.

“Dudley” Harry looks concerned.

“Dudley Evans” he adds wiping his eyes “there are probably enough people who’d get confused if I used my real name to ask questions. I’ll be given a second change like being reborn almost” he explained. 

“Dudley, you need to open up this time, alright?” he said.

“I’ll do my best, can’t say that I’ll not take a bit of pushing” he said.

“I’m like that too, come on let’s go home” Harry said taking his hand and finally they were home. Dudley’s eyes were still red as he sat on couch next to Ginny who was reading a book and had set it aside when he entered. He hesitated before laying on the couch with his head in her lap. 

He didn’t even react when she ran her gentle fingers through his hair and fell asleep to Harry telling Ginny about their exhausting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think it was pretty natural of Dudley to need to see his parents and I think that after all those years of not knowing if Dudley was alive or dead, his parents would just be happy to see their son alive, now on the subject of Vernon Dursley, I imagine he'd be not completely happy his sons a wizard but I think that he does love his son so he'll put up with it. Now on the topics in the future I think I'll need to have a little more drama on the possibility of sexuality aspects and stuff.
> 
> I needed to get some security stuff out of the way in this chapter to build up his character in future chapters, to understand why he is the way he is and what choices he will make based on his view of himself. 
> 
> So basically Dudley is my Awkward Unsocial Butterfly who I try to make as cute as possible because I feel like it cause yeah...


	4. Yellow for annoyance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He was creating a magic suppressor, the hospital thought it was to help keep those in the St. Mungo’s Wards calmer so they wouldn’t get hurt while treating them and to give to those in Azkaban instead of having Dementors there. A more humane way of dealing with crime. Towards the date before he was fired, he acted oddly and later performed an unapproved test for the magic suppressor. He used it on a child without the child’s or the parent’s knowledge and it worked perfectly. Something was learned that day in the research field, suppressing a wizard or witches magic is a good way to kill them” Hermione explained.

He was on the ground, body immobile even though there was nothing to tie him down. His eyes were the only thing that could move, they couldn’t close but with some effort he could look down and left and right. His body was heavy, weighted and he was big.

 

Back to the 200 something pounds he was before, the room was small compact and a man walked through the doorway. He was tall and thin, his greying hair thinning out. “This is the one, a stupid boy too fat and useless to use his gift, then I’ll just take it from you, yes?” he asked.

 

If he could move he would have shivered, the man had a crazed glint in his eye. He forcing something down his throat and Dudley couldn’t anything but watching with wide eyes. It tasted awful and it felt like something had come in and fled from his body leaving him empty.

 

Somehow it all felt too much like too much had been taken and left something vile in it’s place and he felt the need to expel it. Liquid pouring down his throat and he couldn’t gag or scream, just watch.

 

Dudley woke wide eyed and in a state of panic, shaking and in a cold sweat. “Hey, I’m here, you’re here” James gentle firm voice said and Dudley realised when his mouth closed that it had been open, had he been screaming? 

 

Dudley energy dropped then and he hunched over trying to control to panic in his chest. He’d heard about nightmares like this from Harry, ones so bad it left you terrified like your heart would rip out of your chest and you had to scream to wake yourself from it.

 

His mind flashed back to the dream and the liquid again and naesea built up and covered his mouth and shoved someone out of the way to the bathroom. He coughed and gagged all the way of emptying his stomach, tears built into the corners of his eyes. His hands were white as he gripped the porcelain and after it he felt gentle hands rubbing circles into his back.

 

“Sorry” he said, his body shivering from the unappreciated purging of his stomach contents. 

 

“Don’t ever say you're sorry for something like this” Ginny said firmly.

 

“I’m sor- thanks” Dudley caught himself blushing, standing a little shakily and sighed with relief when there was no extra nausea. He jumped a little when arm wrapped around his torso and found himself hugging Lily back.

 

“I’m probably going to be told things in the morning and dad’s the expert on nightmares so good night, Dudley” Lily said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek.

 

Albus hugged him too “see you tomorrow, good night” he said then walked in the direction of his room, coming up just a little higher than Lily.

 

Dudley wasn’t too surprised when James did the exact same, James was taller than him so Dudley’s head against James chest. “Um, if it would help, we could sleep in the same room” James offered.

 

“It might” Harry agreed “now before we go to sleep, tell us what happened” he said. Dudley nodded and began to tell what he saw in his dream, James made a face with the gross details.

 

“I would be sick too” James said.

 

“This is good” Harry told him then grimaced “well not good like having nightmares is good but you’re gaining memories back through dreams. That’s a good thing because we can eliminate a few possibilities. You’re not a clone, for example” he added.

Dudley let out a relieved sigh “it also gives us some information on what your captor’s goal was and narrowing down who it could be. If you said he was slightly older about 50 then he’d be much older now. We also need to think about what he was aiming to take from you” Harry explained.

 

“Is it possible to take magic? It could explain the liquid we found” Ginny pondered.

 

“It’s possible to split the soul into 7 pieces so taking magic? I think so, we’ll need to talk to Hermione in the morning so in the meantime get some rest” Harry nodded “James, if you could sleep in Dudley’s room just in case” he said.

 

“You alright with that?” James asked.

 

Dudley nodded simply and they both walked up the stairs and James laid on the opposite side of the bed Dudley lied on. Dudley fell asleep fast and this time, there were no dreams.

 

Dudley woke to find his hand clenching James shirt the next morning. “Morning” James greeted, turning his head slightly.

 

“Hi” Dudley grumbled groggily then let go of James shirt “how long have been awake?” he asked sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

 

“Not too long, about 10 minutes” James replied.

 

“I’m sorry” Dudley said.

 

“Don’t be, you grip’s kinda tight though, I was worried if I moved I’d wake you” James chuckled.

 

“I used to squeeze the life out of my stuffed animals when I was little, now it’s just the covers” Dudley replied, smiling. 

 

“Makes sense” James nodded “let’s go eat” he said and they both trudged down the stairs. They were unsurprised to find Hermione, Ron, Rose, and Hugo all at the table eating pancakes and some bacon for breakfast including Albus, Lily, and Harry and Ginny.

 

“Good morning” they all called.

 

“Morning” Dudley mumbled as he sat down and took two pancakes and placed some butter on them ready to put some syrup on them.

 

“He’s worse than you in the morning” Ron grinned at Hugo who swatted his father's arm.

 

Dudley didn’t grace that with a reply and tried to get his hair to compromise even a little bit to his will, as a kid his mother kept it always short and combed, needless to say he knew why now. His mothers curls seemed to be his own, lucky they weren’t tight ringlets and more like waves or he’d be in trouble. 

 

He sighed and gave up and just ruffled it artfully and dug into his food. “Your eyes are yellow” Hugo pointed out with his fork which his mother disapproved of.

 

He groaned “this sucks, I wish I hadn’t started changing them in the first place because now they change how they like” he said, he glanced at a window and found his eyes deepen in color from a subtle yellow to a near glowing yellow.

 

“Annoyance, huh, that’s Teddy’s color too; I think it’s cool” Albus said.

 

“Embrace it, you’ve unlocked something a lot of people would kill for, who wouldn’t want to change their eye color at will?” Ron said.

 

Dudley thought about it then smiled a little and sighed “I guess” he agreed.

 

“Your original color is really beautiful though, Dudley, just treat is as a gift” Hermione smiled and Dudley blushed, his eyes were probably pink right now.

 

“Right” he nodded. After breakfast was over, they all migrated to the living room. “Since Harry called me early in the morning, I looked through my Wizarding Research Books. Books that tell about what magic can’t and can’t do and testing that’s gone on back to a 100 years ago. I looked through studies about magic suppressing but I didn’t find anything until I look in old articles” she said.

 

“And?” Harry asked.

 

She sighed “a man named Ferdinand Wilmsten had been fired from St. Mungo’s research facilities close to 30 years ago. His main interest was wizards and witches with unique abilities, mostly studying animorphmagus, children who perform magic very early, and mostly people with out of the ordinary powers” she explained.

 

“Why did he get fired?” Lily asked with interest.

 

“He was creating a magic suppressor, the hospital thought it was to help keep those in the St. Mungo’s Wards calmer so they wouldn’t get hurt while treating them and to give to those in Azkaban instead of having Dementors there. A more humane way of dealing with crime. Towards the date before he was fired, he acted oddly and later performed an unapproved test for the magic suppressor. He used it on a child without the child’s or the parent’s knowledge and it worked perfectly. Something was learned that day in the research field, suppressing a wizard or witches magic is a good way to kill them” Hermione explained.

 

Dudley stared wide eyed “then what I was in, if it was a magic suppressor and I drank it shouldn’t I be dead or something?” he asked.

 

“That’s what we were wondering” Ron spoke up “it doesn’t make sense, we think it might be a good idea if you went to take a St. Mungo’s Magical Ability test” he added.

 

“We’ll need someone we trust” Ginny told her brother sharply.

 

“Lavander” Hermione mentioned “she’s a specialist with magic and everything that affects it. I think she’ll keep it secret” she said.

 

“But Hermione, she was a gossip in school” Ginny argued.

 

“She’s not now, I know her from when I jury court cases in the Ministry. They always call her when they deal with child magic cases. She’s never taken a single interview for the prophet about any of them” Hermione said.

 

Harry sighed “alright, lets contact her right now, we might as well do it today. Dudley waited around for an hour playing exploding snap with the kids when Harry finally came for him.

 

“Let’s go” he said.

 

Dudley nodded and they took the flew network there, his stomach was twisting itself into knots as he followed Hermione, Harry, and Ron. “There’s nothing to be nervous about, Dudley” Hermione said. He wanted to believe her and relax but wanting and actually relaxing was harder than that. 

Eventually they walked through a door to light blue room with a window in it that was a mirror. It was like one of those police rooms then wasn’t it.

 

“Afternoon” a slightly chubby woman with brown hair greeted cheerfully “hello Hermione, Harry, Ron” she greeted then turned to Dudley. “Don’t be nervous, you can’t get a bad score on these, it’s just to see your magical stamina. Doesn’t matter if you have a lot or a little” she told him after seeing the look on his face.

 

Dudley relaxed a little, feeling better, she had a calming presence. “So tell me what’s happening” she took a seat first and they all followed suit.

 

“What makes you think anythings happened?” Ron said.

 

“People don’t come to a magical specialist if something was normal” she replied, smiling a little.

 

“Well, this is my cousin, Dudley Evans; he’s a Novomagus and we just wanted to see if anything was different” Harry explained.

 

“That’s very rare, I’ll just perform the standard test then and we’ll go from there. Dudley that window right there has a private room behind it. I’m going to bring you some things that will test your abilities and your family will go with me and you’ll be alone. If you feel overwhelmed or tired or sick, anything at all just say Stop very clearly and we’ll stop the test” she explained.

 

Dudley nodded “there’s a muggle speaker up there so I can explain what I want you to do so simply follow instructions” she added.

 

“Okay” he agreed, he watched as she placed several boxes on the table then led the way out of the room followed by the rest. 

 

“The first we’re testing, Dudley, is repetition. A target is gonna float out of the box and what I need you to do is your wand at it and simply say ‘Arrow.’ It’s not a spell but after a while it’ll tire you out but do it as many times as you can until the Target turns green okay?” she said.

 

“Okay” he said then pointed his wand as the target floated out of the box.

 

“Start” she said and he did, saying the word over and over again. He wasn’t sure how long he was doing it for when it finally turned green. “Good, on a scale, one being not tired at all and ten being exhausted, what are you?” she asked.

 

Dudley had to think for a moment, he was didn’t feel tired much, “2” he said.

 

“Thank you, now in a moment you’re going to see a larger target float out of the box. You’re going to say ‘Arrow’ again but you’re going to have to concentrate for as you can to let it build up power. You’re trying to make as big an impact on the target as possible for you” she explained.

 

Dudley nodded and pointed his wand at the target and said “arrow” and concentrated hard watching as a blue light built up bigger and bigger. When he released because he felt the time was right it hit the target pushing it against the ball and the window on the side shook but didn’t break. 

 

“W-Well done, Dudley, exhaustion level?” she asked him.

 

“2” he replied.

 

She didn’t answer for a long while “next test then” she said and after that Dudley did box after box after box until they’d gone through every test. Dudley didn’t know exactly how long he’d been here but he felt pretty tired. Like at least a 6, he could do more but he didn’t particularly want to when they ended the session. He sighed as they finally walked into the room and laid his head on the table a little wiped but too starved to sleep.

 

“Dudley, you did phenomenal” Lavender said in a careful tone.

 

“Then why don’t you sound happy about it?” he asked sitting up and frowning. In response to his stress, Ginny ran a soothing hand through his hair.

 

“You did a little too well, the test isn’t supposed to make it through all the tests like you did. You broke the record of an experienced adult auror of up to 9 tests” she said.

 

Dudley blinked “um okay… so I have a ridiculous amount of stamina, what does that mean?” he asked.

 

“It means that you 3, it is always you three isn’t it?, have something you aren’t telling me. I’m under strict patient confidentiality agreement, anything Dudley doesn’t want others knowing then no one will know” she said.

 

Dudley smiled a little, he liked this Lavender person, kind, professional, and with just enough sass to put them in their place.

 

Hermione began the story about Dudley going missing years ago when he was 17 years old and then them finding him in a strange house and them finding very little connection between the house, previous owners, or anything then all of the things Dudley had experienced over the past few days. 

 

Lavender was quiet taking in everything then turned to Dudley “I’ll be sure that Dudley’s files stay secret, take them all home. “I’m not too sure about the vatt of liquid having anything to do with this level of power. Most potions that give supposed strengthening aspects don’t improve stamina at all. This has to be genetic in some way” she added.

 

Dudley tuned out after that, not understanding any of what they were talking about with chromosomes and spell memories acting like flesh memory or something. He didn’t get any of it so he simply sat there trying not to fall asleep.

 

Eventually they finally leave with Dudley a little grumpy, he just wanted to sleep and Hermione was talking about something. Something about catalogues and journals or something. He grabbed Harry’s hand and he ended up back at the house, he walked straight into the and house and fell on the couch. He hadn’t slept so well in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took a while but I slipped it in after I finished the one after it because it didn't feel right bringing him to Hogwarts until I gave this backstory. So yeah, I'll have the updates faster next time probs.


	5. I must not tell lies, only half truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudley finally turned to the cameras on the other side and gave them a shy smile, his cheeks a little flushed and then ducked his head as some of the women reporters cooed.

Dudley stood on the platform with all the Potters and tried his best to ignore the cameras then he noticed the Potter’s actually paid attention to them. Giving smiles, by now they’d created a bunch of ridiculous speculation about who Dudley was. Illegitimate child had been touched but of course Harry shut that down quickly “he’s our cousin on Dad’s side” Lily said sweetly, grinning at the cameras probably to keep them busy.

 

Dudley finally turned to the cameras on the other side and gave them a shy smile, his cheeks a little flushed and then ducked his head as some of the women reporters cooed. 

 

“Well go on then, go find your compartments, James, Al, Lily take care of Dudley; not that he’ll need you to much” Harry smirked reminding Dudley of when he used to play sneaky tricks on Dudley as kids. 

 

“Bye, thanks for the owl” he said gesturing at his Eurasian eagle owl which is one of largest breeds of owls. It had yellow eyes and black tips of it’s ears, despite it’s size it was silent and likes to nip gently on Dudley’s ears. Dudley had named it Mercutio from Romeo and Juliet, the trickster. 

 

He couldn’t get a cage big enough to not have a hard time with so they’d settled with no cage but given him an owl stand that Mercutio could perch on. For now, he just rode on Dudley shoulder occasionally nipping his ear. 

 

“Of course, have a good year, we’ll see on the Holidays” Harry said, he nodded and boarded the train. Al parted with him to with Rose and another boy named Scorpius. Lily went off to find her friends and James had him follow to an compartment.

 

Dudley sat with James, Fred, and two other boys Adam and Danny. He listened as the boys interacted but didn’t really fit in. Most of the boys were more boisterous and funny while Dudley didn’t feel right speaking up. 

 

He stood to see if he could find the the trolley that had passed just a little while ago. He walked down the hall when he heard music, he recognised it from a long time ago. When he in school, he heard it on the radio a lot, he looked at the compartments and paused when he found it. It was Radioactive, a tall boy was playing it on the violin, the others in the apartment listening.

 

Dudley wondered if they recognised the song, a girl slid the door opened as the boy continued to play “did you need something?” she asked? Dudley blushed realizing he’d been standing there just staring. He shook his head, his face growing hot and the girl gaped at him.

 

“N-No i’m sorry, I just recognised the song” he stammered out wondering why she’d started looking so shocked.

 

“You- Are you a metamorphmagus?” she asked and then he realized his eyes had gone pink from the reflection in the window.

 

“Novomagus” he replied, crap, Hermione didn’t say that his eyes would change like this without prompting.

 

“Wow, you want to come in” she stepped to let him in and thus he found himself sitting in the compartment with the violin player, a girl about his age and another girl. The first girl had long blonde hair which was in a ponytail and she had bangs that swept to the left. She was very much the girl girl type.

 

The other girl was kind of the opposite and he noticed they had the same face so twins. The blonde hair was the same shade but her hair was chin length and choppy and the bangs swept right but had blue high lights. “I’m Jessica Orville and that’s Rica” the girl said.

 

The tall boy had an athletic build similar to James and dark brown hair that was in a haircut above the ears and was ruffle. His eyes were the color of whiskey and Dudley had to look away before he got distracted and stared off into space again.

 

“I’m Damian Caster” he greeted.

 

Dudley stared at him with doe eyes “your last name is Caster?” he asked and the boy gave him a deadpanned look “you're a wizard and you cast spells” Dudley couldn’t stop the genuine smile that formed and he, honest to God or Merlin or whatever it was people said now, giggled.

 

“He’s adorable, we’re keeping him” Rica stood pulling him into a hug and he finds both girls are surprisingly tall and he’s shorter than them. 

 

“He’s not a dog, Rica, we’ll need to get adoptions papers first” Damian said chuckling and Dudley’s cheeks are flushed by now.

 

“At least have the meet and greet day first, sit down” Jessica said kindly and he did so. 

 

“So what’s your name?” Rica asked.

 

“Dudley Evans” he replied remembering to not say his real name.

 

“Why does that sound familar?” Damian question tapping his chin.

 

“Harry Potter” Jessica said with a clear ‘aha expression’

 

“Harry Potter?” Rica and Damian asked blankly.

 

“James Potter’s wife was Lily Evans before she married him” Jessica said “and I think in the history books it says something about Harry having a cousin named Dudley but I don’t think it was Evans” she said.

 

“No, it’s Dursley, he went missing so I was named after him. I’m one of Harry’s cousins on his mum's side, I live with them” he explained feeling bad at having to lie but they were half truths and necessary as well.

 

“Wow, bet you heard all the war stuff first hand, I mean our parents tell us some stuff but they weren’t in all the things that happened so” Rica shrugged.

 

“Yeah” he nodded.

 

“Well then, we’ve never seen you ever and your in our year so mind explaining why you're here now?” Jessica asked.

 

“Nothing really special, home schooled, had some complications with my magic for a few years. I couldn’t produce any, my magic was blocked with no access and then I could suddenly use and it was too much magic so I studied for a while to control it” Dudley explained, again, half truths.

 

“You might be ahead of us then, any idea where you’ll be sorted?” Damian asked.

 

“Or behind, no idea, I think most people always a little bit of the traits for all the houses. So in retrospect I’d be brave, clever, loyal, and ambitious but I think it’s just what you value most and what you use. Not really what kind of person you are, it’s like good and evil, no one’s born evil or good. It’s why people who’ve done bad things in the past can change and become better people” Dudley considers then blushes when he realized how long he’d talked.

 

“I know what house he’s going to” Damian mentions smirking and the girls both nod in agreement while Dudley looks confused.

 

They spent the rest of the time talked about different subjects in school, a little about Quidditch, and just random subjects when they paused when James slid open the door. Dudley flushed “I’m sorry, I totally forgot” he said.

 

“It’s fine, glad you found some new friends, Ravenclaws huh. Let’s hope you get into that house then, Gryffindor is definitely not your color” James said simply.

 

“Why’s that?” Dudley asked.

 

“You’re too quiet” James responded.

 

“Gryffindor can be quiet, Harry is” Dudley argued.

 

“Yes but yours and dad’s personalities might as well be Marshmallows and Peanuts. You being the marshmallow because you’re cute” James replied ruffling Dudley’s hair.

 

Dudley’s blushing again “I like peanuts more than marshmallows” he replied just to go the opposite of what James said because sometimes James could talk in circles around you.

 

“And that’s why you and dad get along so well; now, I hate to take you from them but you’ve gotta get changed” he said.

 

“Bye Dudley, we’ll see you around when you get sorted” Jessica said cheerfully. Dudley smiled and nodded then was being pulled gently by James and turned around to follow him.


	6. Mystery that is Dudley Evans

DAMIAN

He watched Dudley walked down the hall for a second then sat straight and closed the door to the compartment. “So you think he’ll be in Ravenclaw then?” Rica asked casually.

“Yes, he’s smart, you can tell with how he talks and if he thinks on philosophy so much than I think he will be a Ravenclaw” Damian said, smiling at the thought of Dudley’s eyes clouding over every so often like he was deep in thought. “Well lets get into our Robes then, we’ll see you in a moment Damian” Jessica said leaving the compartment with Rica. Damian nodded getting his robes out, as soon as they left his thoughts went back to Dudley. 

Appearance wise, it seemed like everyone related to the Potter’s and Weasley’s were good looking and Dudley didn’t sway that at all. He was tall enough to not be short but not very tall either. He was skinny but not scrawny, his blonde hair had natural wave since it made cowlicks in spots. His eyes were like plunging into ice water because you weren’t expecting them to be so deep of a color. His face was slightly thin but there were no sharp angles, he was almost pretty and he had almond shape eyes. His nose was small and a little upturned but it worked on him. But he was also a little shy so he judged that Dudley had no clue how attractive he was. 

Damian wasn’t exactly shy about his sexuality as well so he hoped Dudley wouldn’t shy from that. He also wondered what exactly Dudley’s preferences were. He finished slipping into his black robe when the girls walked in wearing their Ravenclaw robes.

“Do you like Dudley” Jessica asked casually before sitting primly on the seat. 

“He’s attractive if that’s what you mean?” Damian responded looking out the window. 

“Do you want his tongue in your mouth?” Rica asked crudely causing Damian ears to burn and he shot her a look. 

“I am _not_ answering that” Damian said and the girls giggled, he rolled his eyes. Both girls had been his best friends since first year and though he did have other friends, they are his closest. Eventually the train came to a stop 10 minutes after they had changed to their robes. Damian wasn’t surprised when Dudley was led away with Headmaster McGonagall but was a little bit shocked at the very large owl on his shoulder which took off in the direction of the castle. 

Those things weren’t cheap what with their large wingspans and since they were big they could carry a lot. It just more supported the fact that Dudley was inherently rich. The Potters and Weasley had ridiculous amounts of money that came with being Aurors and owners of Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes which brought in money like no one’s business or rather the Weasley’s business. But Dudley didn’t act like it, just acted like a typical 16 year old which made him very level headed. Before walking off complete with the Headmaster, Dudley turned like he’d sensed 

Damian’s stare and his eyes glowed a white hot blue making everyone behind him freeze up and stare. “What the Hell?” one boy voiced.

“He’s related to Harry Potter, I saw the reporters around them this morning” another boy said. “Do you think he’s an animorphmagus?” he replied. “Something like that, I wonder if he can see in the dark” one boy thought.

“He can” a cool voice replied and Albus Potter was standing behind the boys “he’s a Novomagus, changes his eyes at will” he explained then headed off without another word. Damian got into the carriages with Rica and Jessica and a couple of his other friends wondering if he’d be right as to which house he’d belong to. It wasn’t surprising when Dudley was up first, McGonagall held up her hand to stop the amount of gossip. 

“Due to complications with health for Mr. Evans here, Dudley wasn’t able to attend his first couple of years here at Hogwarts but now he is and will start with the rest of his piers of the same age” she explained then nodded to Professor Longbottom, the Herbology Professor, who then placed the sorting hat on Dudley’s head. Everyone who’d heard of the gossip about him and the Potters waited with bated breath though some scoffed and didn’t believe the house was in Questions because most went to Gryffindor. 

“RAVENCLAW!” it yelled and Dudley stood, eyes flashing blue once the hat was off and Damian wondered what the changes meant. The Ravenclaw table of course cheered because not only did they have Albus Potter, Rose, Weasley, and Scorpius Malfoy but now they had yet another ‘Potter’ in their midst. The rest of the hall clapped and then it was time for the first years. Damian watched a little nervously and jumped when he noticed Dudley sit next to him. Cheeks flushed from adrenaline and he was likely still cold from being outside. 

“What’s up?” Dudley asked, scanning him catching on to the nervousness. “My little brother’s getting sorted, he’s um nothing like me” Damian explained, that was kind of an understatement. Dillon might as well be on a different planet from him, he was a bit of a sour puss. Quiet and though intelligent, he prefered to focus on athletics more than his brain capacity. Over all though, Damian was pretty sure his brother hated him, it made his heart hurt but Damian kept his distance. 

“That’s a shame” Dudley said tilting his head a little, damn did he even know how good looking he was. Damian didn’t answer and turned back to watch the first year, when it got to his brother. He looked alot like Damian, tall and destined to be slightly broad chested but instead of the relaxed look Damian tended to have he had the typical not quite scowl on his face. 

“Him?” Dudley asked, at his nod he looked at him again “hmm…” Dudley eyes turned green suddenly and Damian was shocked to find they were the exact shade of Albus Potter’s. 

“Dudley, your eyes” Damian said. 

“Wha? Oh crap!” he blinked, his eyes taking on his normal shade of blue. They went back to watching his brother and Damian sighed when he was placed into Gryffindor. Pretty soon all of the first years were sorted and the feast started, Dudley looked a little overwhelmed for a second like he was afraid to eat it.

“Is every meal like this?” he asked timidly. “No, just the special ones like the holidays and first and last meals of the year” he replied wondering what Dudley was so worried about. “Oh” Dudley flushed and started pile some food onto his plate.

“Are you worried about something?” Rica finally voiced what everyone was thinking. 

“I’m fine, it’s nothing” Dudley said, he looked pale and Damian noticed Dudley barely took any food. He wondered if he could ask the Potters about it, maybe they’d know. He relaxed when Dudley turned out to have a sweet tooth once dessert appeared but he seemed to eat more of the hard candy’s offered than chocolate. Damian let it go since Dudley enjoyed himself, laughing with new friends. Heading back to the Ravenclaw dorm, Damian laughed when he found they’d been put in the last dorm. Both of them, he’d had the dorm room to himself for the year since he just happened to be the last they’d placed and so it was naturally Dudley who’d be roomed with him. The moment they’d entered the door, the large owl flew to Dudley’s shoulder and nipped his ear. 

“What’s his name?” Damian asked. 

“Mercutio” Dudley replied rubbing its ears which the owl took full advantage of closing its eyes and purring, basically.

“From Romeo and Juliet?” Damian asked, this was surprising since not very many wizards bothered to read old muggle literature, especially not old wizarding families but then again Dudley might very well be muggle-born. 

“Yes” Dudley said sleepily, his eyes were turning a deep purple which Damian picked up to mean tired “night” he yawned and stuck out his arm which the owl jumped off and sat on it’s perch. Damian shrugged and changed into pajamas and headed downstairs to read before bed by the fire. He paused when he found Albus Potter sitting on the couch and Damian sat on the other end. 

“Um” he voiced and Albus turned. 

“You’re Dudley’s new friend right?” Albus asked when he recognised him. 

“Yeah, I just have a question” Damian said. 

“Yes?” Albus asked. 

“I noticed Dudley doesn’t really eat much, I mean if it was only that I wouldn’t bat an eye but he looks nervous when he eats. Is there, I mean…” Damian sighed looking to Albus to see if he understood.

“Dudley does the same thing at home but it kind of gets worse at big family gatherings when there’s more food. I guess you could say he just doesn’t want to gain any weight” Albus explained. 

“So he doesn’t want to get fat, okay, but he doesn’t look like the type to gain weight easily. He’s kinda thin actually” he added.

“He doesn’t, his home life wasn’t the best, his parents loved him but maybe too much. His cousin was hated so much that they focused on his cousin more than him. They fed him a lot and he was really overweight but when he lost that weight he’s so scared of gaining it again. My dad doesn’t think that he’ll develop a complex over it but if he gets worse tell me or James okay?” Albus added.

“Like bulimia or…” Damian trailed off and Albus didn’t say anything but he really didn’t have to “okay, why did he leave?” he asked. 

“His powers were too much for his parents, it- there’s only so much I’m only allowed to tell” Albus said with an apologetic look, Damian nodded. Dudley really was mysterious in that right.


	7. “In what universe wouldn’t I be nervous?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You mean to tell me that you did all that math of adding to an ingredients list in your head?” she asked. He blushed and nodded, his ears burned; she laughed “my Mr. Dursley, you are smarter than I previously took you for. Would you object to me assigning you 6th year potions beyond this class and you work on them during free periods? This would give you an advantage with whatever you plan to do after Hogwarts although I won’t be subtle in pushing you towards Potions Master” she said.

The moment he woke up he realized he had no way to be woken up and was worried he’d be late but relaxed when he found a clock and found he had plenty of time. He got out of bed and knocked on the door, not a moment later it opened and Damian with his black trousers walked out with his shirt in his hand. 

 

“Morning” he greeted.

 

“Good morning” Dudley really had to stop this blushing nonsense, he felt a little self-conscious what with his hair sticking up and pajamas wrinkled from sleep. He grabbed his clothes quickly and his towel and then shut the door. He took his time showering since magic assured that his shower was at the perfect temperature for him. The temperature between hot and scalding, he shut the water off and dried off with his towel before placing it around his waist. 

 

He looked at his reflection, he both recognised himself and didn’t. He knew his father’s slight upturned nose and mother’s cheekbones that had been hidden by years of obesity. He recognised the dirty blondeness that were his fathers genes as well and the eye shape that held his blue eyes. The only thing he and Harry had in common, their eye shape inherited by the beautiful and brave Lily Evans.

 

But the clarity of his skin, the curve of his lips, the litheness that was now his body was the stranger. He didn’t recognise the toned muscles of his arms and legs and how thin his face was. It was a wonder his parents recognised him, he wasn’t extremely thin or large like his parents were. 

 

He wondered just how much he looked like Lily Evans because according to his mother, he’d gotten a lot from her and Harry had gotten her eyes. Dudley finished putting his clothes on and drying his hair with his wand, a trick he’d learned from Hermione and walked out of the bathroom.

 

“Ready?” Damian inquired as Dudley spotted him, Dudley nodded jerkily and grabbed his bag and shoved his supplies in it quickly then walked to his side. “Are you nervous?” he asked.

 

“In what universe wouldn’t I be nervous?” Dudley asked, eyes gaining fire that surprised Damian a little.

 

“Sorry” Damian responded and Dudley’s eyes eyes changed, he was just starting to get used to the constant switching but this time, his eyes were a swirl of Pink and Pale blue.

 

“No, sorry, that came out mean” Dudley stuttered out as they walked down the stairs.

 

“It’s fine, it wasn’t mean” Damian disagreed, they eventually reached the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast. “Hey can you keep one color for long?” he asked curiously.

 

“I don’t think so, they kind of just do what they want…” Dudley trailed off when Rica sat next to him and Jessica sat by Damian. 

 

“Morning, what’s your first class?” Jessica asked cheerfully, seemed both of them were morning people. Jessica looking bubbly and Rica smirking very lax.

 

“Potions with Slytherin House” he replied, they all winced.

 

“Potions right off the bat, man that’s rough” Rica told him sympathetically. Dudley only shrugged feeling not too concerned, he’d been good at Potions at home. He was nervous about the social aspect although it did help he already had three of them.

 

“Well the Potions are near the dungeons, Rica can lead you there, she’s heading there for History of Magic” Jessica said, Rica nodded looking like she didn’t look particularly happy or annoyed to be doing this.

 

Dudley ate his breakfast, his mind drifting off, Hogwarts was nothing like how his school was and he’d fast forwarded almost 2 decades. Every school had bullies but Dudley was happy that he was no longer one of them. 

 

The pressure was off of his shoulders for now, he jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s go” Rica said not wasting time, Dudley flushed a little and scrambled out of his seat. He glanced back at Jessica and Damian and waved before following after her. “So, what’s your story?” she asked.

 

“What?” Dudley asked.

 

Rica turned to meet his eyes “people don’t get quirks like yours without being burned” she said.

 

Burned. Dudley wondered if that was what it was, burned usually meant socially repercussions but Dudley did it to himself. “Which ones?” he asked.

 

Rica was quiet for a moment, her eyes calculating as she thought “shyness, socially awkward, and you’re always in your head” she said.

 

“I am shy with you guys but not with my family, or less so. My parents were kind of opinionated so I kept my mouth shut” he explained. He’d hated Harry so much as a child because though his parents were always cruel to him, they paid so much attention. 

 

“That’s not all” Rica stated.

“Maybe later” Dudley said then Rica stopped in front of an open door.

 

“Potions, bye Dudley” Rica said in a not quite cheerful voice.

 

Dudley walked into the door, not sure what to do when all eyes were on him. He looked around and paused when the Professor, a woman with short blonde hair smiled at him, “ah yes, Dudley, please find a seat with a Slytherin. We like to promote intermixing houses” she said.

 

Dudley nodded looking around again and sat next to a boy with dark brown hair and cowlicks all over. “Uh hi, I’m-”

 

“Dudley, yes, it was mentioned, I’m Drew Gating” he said, eyes flicking to Dudley eyes. “You’re like the hottest thing at this school right now” he said. Dudley was slightly surprised at the accent, typical American accent.

 

Dudley raised his eyebrow in shock “I’m really not worth the fuss” he said honestly.

 

“Huh, well let’s hope you’re at least good at potions then” he said “I’m very nearly hopeless, how good are you at mixing?” he asked.

 

Dudley smiled “I’m good at it” he promised then they both turned to the Professor when she walked to the front. 

 

She swung around, her smile apparent and real “ah, feels like a fresh start right class?” she asked. Some people mumbled affirmations “right then, for Dudley’s benefit, my name is Professor Fleger. Today we’ll be doing a luck potion, it’s a bit tricky but I’ll put some tips on the board” she said writing down things.

 

Dudley was glad because he’d done the potion before, he turned his book to the right page and stood to get ingredients. “I’ve done this one before” Dudley told Drew “start cutting the beginning ingredients, crush these bits then cut” he pointed out pouring the juice intended and stirring once then twice the other way before instructing Drew to squeeze out juice from an ingredient.

 

Drew nodded and squeezed then jumped and dropped the skin “oh no!” Drew said “y-your eyes changed suddenly” he said looking dejected.

 

“Oh sorry about that” Dudley said taking his wand out and easily levitating the skin out. The mix wasn’t the right color “I’m a Novomagus, don’t worry so much, it can be salvaged” he told him cheerfully then tossed in a little extra mix. Potions was a lot like cooking, he found, his mother taught him to cook the few times he went over to her house.

 

She said if he made a mistake like putting too much flour into the mix then all he’d have to do is add more ingredient in the right amount and though he’d end up with more than originally thought at least they weren’t wasted. So that’s just what he did, he did the fast mental math in his head. Professor Fleger watched him from her desk, he glanced at his reflection in the mix and found his eyes were green with concentration. 

 

Drew looked at him adding the last ingredient and looked at Dudley with confirmation. “Well?” he asked looking at it.

 

“It’s perfect, we can test it” Dudley went to grab an ingredient leaf, Hermione had taught him to use the leaf of Spinella plant because the leaf will melt with the potency of the potion if it’s done right and set the ingredients. He dropped the leaf in and it melted perfectly. He filled the vial with it then corked it and placed it in the front.

 

“One moment Mr. Dursley, before you clean up, do you mind if I fill a jar of it. I like to use it as examples of the color it’s supposed to be” she said. He nodded then looked at Drew who grinned and held up his hand which Dudley high fived with a smile.

 

Soon the end of class was done and Dudley got up to go to the library for his free period. He had to write an essay about uses of luck potion so he wanted a head start. 

 

“Hold on a moment Mr. Evans” the Professor said, he walked back to her desk “I was watching you today, I was impressed by how much you seem to know. The Headmaster told the teachers to look for struggle with you but you seem to have no trouble. From what I’ve seen today, perhaps challenging you might be a good idea” she said.

 

“I’m not sure what you mean, Professor” Dudley replied.

 

“In the face of error, you remained calm and rectified a potion that most students would have started over instead of continuing. You are thinking like a Potions Master, how did you fix your error anyway?” she asked.

 

“Potions is like cooking” he blurted out and blushed at her raised brow “my mum likes to bake and she said if you put too much of an ingredient, adding more ingredients will fix it. I just did that” he said.

 

“You mean to tell me that you did all that math of adding to an ingredients list in your head?” she asked. He blushed and nodded, his ears burned; she laughed “my Mr. Evans, you are smarter than I previously took you for. Would you object to me assigning you 6th year potions beyond this class and you work on them during free periods? This would give you an advantage with whatever you plan to do after Hogwarts although I won’t be subtle in pushing you towards Potions Master” she said.

 

“What would I be doing?” Dudley asked.

 

“Things like curse salves, Polyjuice potions, and important things like that. Once you’re in 6th year, we can put you in a seventh year potions class if that’s what you want” she said.

 

Dudley thought about this, it sounded interesting and something he’d want to know. “What about battlefield cures?” he asked. He’d read about them in a book Hermione brought over, Battlefield healers carried packs of ingredients to aid Aurors and if there was a potion they didn’t carry, they’d use raw ingredients quickly to heal them. 

 

“Ah, I see, you’re interested in that too then; it’s not my best but I can talk to one and he can teach you how- isn’t Teddy Lupin a Battlefield Healer?” she said.

 

“He is?” Dudley asked, wide eyed, he hadn’t had any idea.

 

“Yes, perhaps I can see if he’d like to teach you on weekends” she said, he nodded.

 

“Yes please and I agree to taking advanced assignments though I’d like them to be once a week to keep us with the rest of my classes” he said.

 

“Of course, you may go” she said smiling then he left, Dudley jumped and almost swung a fist when Drew jumped out in front of him. 

 

“Hey, can I walk with you? What’s that for?” he glanced at Dudley fist up in a boxer stance. Dudley flushed then nodded. “So um, thanks so much for your help in Potions. It’s really not my best subject but I need to get an E in this class at least so will you be my partner please?” he asked.

 

“I will but weren’t we already?” Dudley asked.

 

“I mean every time and um I’m kind of bad essays, how good are you at those?” he asked.

 

“Fair” Dudley replied as they walked up the stairs, half an hour later Dudley finished his essay.

 

“Fair! This is immaculate, you’re a robot, like you’re using a font generator” he said.

 

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment” Dudley said, refusing to flush because he’s done it too much already.

 

“It is, I praise thee, oh perfect hand-writing master and lord of inch writing” he said.

 

“It’s not about hand-writing, just write with as many details as possible and go past the minimum inches and they’ll give you a good grade” Dudley said.

 

“What’s to detail, you stir once clockwise and twice counter clockwise” Drew asked.

 

“Just add unnecessary details, like this, “place the utensils your thumb and pointer downward into the bowl and gently but firmly stir clockwise once and then twice counter clockwise to ensure the mixture will thicken and turn the correct shade of lavender” Dudley said.

 

“What? That’s ridiculous” Drew said.

 

“It’s to add length, the detail ensures you’re not just writing what the book says but actually thinking about it too” he said.

 

“You’re an alien, do you read the teacher’s mind?” Drew asked, with a cheerful amount of sarcasm.

 

“Of course, I’m just dripping with other worldly power” Dudley replied “also I’m secretly a Time lord and I regenerated into a wizard” he said.

 

“Oh my god, you’re my new best friend, you seriously watch Doctor Who” Drew laughed, grinning hugely.

 

Dudley nodded “yup, Tennant is my bitch, so my favorite” he said, Dudley realized then that Drew was a lot like Piers in a lot of ways and that he felt like a time traveler.

 

“Just that phrase” Drew cracked up “dude, you’re awesome; so how do you know about Doctor Who anyway? I thought you’re family was all wizards?” he asked.

 

“Most of us, I’m muggle born though, my parents are both muggle but I live with the Potter’s. My magic is a bit strong so my parents didn’t know what to do and so that’s why I live there” he said.

 

“Strong? Is that why you’re not here until now?” Drew asked.

 

“My parents thought I was normal, I mean muggle for a long time but when I found out my magic blocked it all came bursting out so I had to learn to control it” Dudley said, even now casting spells he had to hold back or he’d go overboard. 

 

“Wow, what happens when you go all out?” Drew asked.

 

“Well, I’m not too sure, but I do know that aguamenti becomes a pool basically” Dudley said remembering, how he’d drenched the Potter’s kitchen when he’d done it without thinking. Harry had a jolly old time laughing at them all when he’d come home for dinner only to find the family drenched. Needless to say they’d dried the kitchen up and went out for dinner. He was still teased about it by James, Al, and Lily.

 

“Wicked” Drew said.

 

Dudley only shrugged “so when did you move to England?” he asked.

 

“Oh since my first year, I go to school here because my dad is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. My parents are divorced so I go to school here and in the summer I stay with my mom in California” he said.

 

“Hollywood?” Dudley asked.

 

“Heh, no, I live in the woodsy part of California, not a beach in sight” Drew replied.

 

“Still sounds fun” Dudley said and Drew nodded.

 

“It is, especially seeing my friends, there’s no wizarding school near me, though so they’re all muggle. So going here is an advantage in that respect” he added.

 

“No, are there schools in America then?” he asked.

 

“Yes but only three places, New York City, Salem, and Hollywood” he responded with “you know they can be literal sometimes when they mention movie magic” he grinned.

 

“No doubt” Dudley agreed then stood up packing his things “I’ve got Defense- is there a shorter way to say that?” he asked.

 

“DADA” Drew replied “seeya” he said, Dudley nodded then proceeded toward where the sheet said the DADA room was and managed to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took such a long time to get out, I totally forgot with Finals coming up and all, hope it's liked.


	8. “What am I supposed to say to that?”

He sighed to himself when people turned to stare, was this going to happen every time he stepped in a room? He took a seat at his desk ignoring the stares.

 

“Hello, I’ll get right to the lesson, can anyone tell me what a dementor is?” Professor Gating, Dudley assumed, looked alot like his son or rather his son looked like him. Hands shot up.

 

“Yes?” Professor pointed to a boy.

 

“They used to guard the wizarding prison” he said.

 

“Ghostly figures that steal your soul” another boy added.

 

“Can anyone tell me the dictionary definition of a dementor?” he asked, Dudley raised his hand “ah” he prompted him.

 

“A creature manifested of bone and skin that feeds off of misery, the dementor’s kiss is not literally stealing one’s soul but taking memory of happiness” he said.

 

“Very good, Mr. Evans, has anyone seen one?” he asked, nobody raised their hands but Dudley did. “I see, you’re lucky to be here then” he said and Dudley nodded simply. The day was simply talking about dementors and the advantages of a patronus and that they would begin to learn the charm the next time they had class. They were told to get up and find a partner and as Dudley stood up he found someone standing in front of him. Dudley looked up, spotting heeled boots laced expertly but that was pretty much the only thing out of school code. 

 

Neatly worn skirt and thigh high stockings, white shirt with a pressed tie with Hufflepuff colors. Artificially red hair but if she didn’t wear it like she owned it, Dudley would eat his shoe. She wore makeup but she clearly didn’t need it with model high cheek bones and severe eye shape giving a cat's eye flare. 

 

Her lips were a dark maroon, fitting her hair “you’ll be my partner” she said, not quite a demand or a question. Dudley sat back down and nodded, glancing at two boys who snickered his way.

 

“Looks like the ice queen found a new toy” the girl had clearly heard them but only pressed her lips together, dignified even with the thoughtless comments. She cleared her throat “my name’s Iris Jackson, Dudley Evans was it?” she asked.

 

Dudley squirmed a little nervous “y-yes.”

 

“Right, let’s get started” she said opening her book to a page with the reading and Dudley got out some parchment to write things down.

 

“So Dudley, how do you like Hogwarts?” she asked pointing out words for him to write on parchment.

 

“It’s good, potions was fun” he replied.

 

She was quiet then and Dudley wrote in silence glancing over at her. She didn’t look happy, he jumped when her fist hit the table. “What am I supposed to say to that?” she asked.

 

“I don’t...” Dudley was terribly confused and his eyes shimmered a mixture of colors.

 

“You’re not supposed to just end a sentence like that, you’re supposed to ask a question to me like ‘how was your day’ and then we go back and forth. That’s how a conversation is started” she said sharply.

 

Dudley went red as students around them snickered “I’m sorry” he said.

 

She huffed and started back on her the work and Dudley slumped a little then looked toward her, making her eyes slide to look at him. “S-So how was your day?” he asked, his lips pressed closely together to keep from laughing.

 

She smiled slowly and silently giggled, her face red “it was good” she said with a completely straight face and they both snickered. 

 

“So what was your first class of the year?” he asked.

 

“Transfiguration, took no time to dawdle as always, we transfigured tree roots into chester drawers” she said.

 

“Ah, bet that had you stumped” he said.

 

“Oh no, it was quite easy for m- oh, that was really quite awful” she laughed then frowned disapprovingly. 

 

“Yes well, I do aim to be as terrible as possible” he said raising his eyebrows “I can do a Jekyll and Hyde impression very well too” he added changing one of his eyes green and the other brown, scrunching up the green side.

 

“Oh bravo” she said, smiling.

 

“I’m glad you got that reference” he stated simply then they continued to chat and work until class was dismissed. He walked out with her asking if she had lunch now.

 

“No, I have Lunch after Runes” she said then her eyes moved to a boy passing them. Dudley followed her gaze to the boy, he was cute he guessed with blonde hair and slightly skinny. He glanced back at her again “do you like him?” he asked.

 

Iris turned to him and her cheeks burned and he smirked “he’s terrified of me” she said.

 

“You come on a little strong” he said.

 

“Why shouldn’t I?” she asked “I’m good looking and smart” she said. She stated it simply with nothing but real confidence behind it. Dudley saw through in that she didn’t say it to be braggish but just simple confidence.

 

“You are” he agreed “but, maybe if you used some of that confidence to talk to him. And maybe tone it down” he added.

 

“Um… yeah, okay” she nodded then looked at Dudley “are you gay?” she asked.

 

Dudley looked at her then hummed “maybe, I don’t know” he said.

 

"I just wondered, most boys seem to enjoy staring at my boobs more than you seem to.." He looked at her chest and legs, yup, nice body but he didn't exactly fixate on it.

 

“Nice rack” he said completely straight faced and she laughed and swatted at his arm.

 

“Oh Merlin, what happened to being shy” she said, her cheeks warmed.

 

“When I meet new people, then I get to know them and my mouth filter flies out window” he said.

 

“I can see that” she muttered “well, I’ve got a class to get to, I’ll talk to you at dinner hopefully, bye” she said walking towards the stairs.

 

Dudley walked to the Great Hall feeling great, he’d already made two new friends. He had a big smile on his face when he bounded up to James and sat next to him. “Good day?” James asked seeing his cheerful mood.

 

“Uhuh, I met two people today” he said cheerfully, James ruffled his hair and placed a sandwich on his plate when he ate without another word to James. 

 

“You’re in a good mood” Rica said with a bit of surprise as she sat down across from him and watched him get ladle of soup to go with half of sandwich.

 

“Made two new friends today and I get to do an advanced studies in Potions” he said nearly bursting with excitement.

 

“That’s great, Dudley” Damian’s voice came into range then sat down across from him by Rica. 

 

“I know” he chirped biting into his sandwich, he caught a reflection in his soup. His eyes were a golden honey color, once he was done with his sandwich he finished his soup and got a biscuit and put some jam on it. He was so happy he hummed.

 

“You’re adorable” Rica deadpanned then smiled a little “no doubt the cutest being in the history of all wizards, I need to hug you right now” she said stepping onto the table and then on the seat like stairs to get to him.

 

Dudley blushed but didn’t refuse the hug, it was an honest to Merlin hug of close kind where molecules touched and no awkward-nonsense. “Thanks” he said still bashful and James kissed his head before getting up. 

 

“I’ve got to run to the library to help Fred with his homework since he didn’t finish the rest over summer. I’ll see you later” he said.

 

“‘Kay” Dudley said smiling a little at the affection he was being given at the moment. 

 

“So adorableness aside, which I fully support” Damian added causing Dudley to flush again “what kind of advanced studying are you going to be doing?” he asked.

 

“Just doing some potion assigned each week and maybe training with a battlefield healer” he said.

 

“Is that what you want to do?” he asked interested.

 

“Maybe, I’m not sure yet” Dudley said.

 

“I’m sure you’ll do great since you’re so smart” Damian said, Dudley smiled even more if that was even possible. The rest of Dudley’s day went really well, he finished his potions essay and his notes on a patronus then got to read for fun on books with his free period and hung out with Iris later that day and met her friends too.

 

Interestingly enough, in the next few it would get a little more interesting.


	9. I was 172

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Meaning that I can find out the possibility of figuring out where this comes from” Albus pointed at his own eyes.
> 
> “So, what did you find?” Dudley asked and Albus grinned widely looking so much like James for a second that it took Dudley by surprised.
> 
> “We’re related” Albus stated proudly.

_Dudley stared down the hall in the dark, his teddy bear tucked into his arms with another stuffed dog in his hand. He was barefoot in his pajama pants and a t-shirt. He tiptoed down the stairs, ignoring that he was a little scared of the dark. He bit his lip and paused by the cupboard then walked past it after setting his dog down for a moment._

_He very slowly tiptoed into the kitchen and grabbed a glass then filled it with cold water then got some cough medicine and 10 crackers. He walked slowly back down the hallway and slowly open the cupboard after grabbing the stuffed dog. He shut the door to the cupboard and switched the light on making Harry jumped a little and he put a hand over his mouth to make sure he didn’t yell._

_“Dudley?” Harry squinted fumbling for his glasses, Dudley handed them to him and he put them on._

_“Sh, quiet, I brought something”_ _Dudley said placing the napkin on the bed and crackers. “Eat those first then you’ll have enough in you to take some medicine” he said popping one of the pills out. Harry didn’t say anything as he munched on the crackers. Dudley studied his cousin, Harry’s cheeks were red and his face was pale. He looked awful, Dudley handed his stuffed dog to him._

_“Here, that’ll help you sleep better” he said then had Harry take the pill and drink the rest of the water._

_“Bye” he said turning to leave._

_“Thank you” Harry whispered, green eyes tired but he smiled. Dudley nodded tiptoeing to wash the cup and put it back before his parents were any the wiser._

Dudley opened his heavy eyelids and shut them and rolled over, he pulled the covers over his head and groaned. He had no desire to get up, it had been an entire week since he started at Hogwarts so for a Saturday he was permitted to sleep in. The problem with sleeping in was one never wanted to actually get up. However his stomach had other ideas and he was currently debating on which won the said custody battle.

“There’s cinnamon rolls downstairs, Dudley” Damian told him cheerfully and Dudley peeked out from under the covers. “All gooey and warm” Damian teased knowing Dudley’s weakness for sweets, having noticed that while he lightened up on meat, he couldn’t resist a slice of cake.

Dudley sighed and sat up, his night t-shirt was wrinkled and with it his hair developed a messier than usual style along with a cowlick on the left. Damian kept that he thought it was cute to himself.

“Would it be entirely strange if I went to get breakfast in my pajamas?” Dudley asked.

Damian raised an eyebrow “no, plenty of us do that” he said.

“Right” Dudley nodded and threw off the covers and slipped on shoes at least and started down the stairs. Damian followed with a laugh at his straight forwardness. Dudley was quite odd once you got to know him and a bit of his quirks. One thing was he had a muggle contraption with a string that went into his ears and suddenly the rhythm of his step changed. Boxes and string were something muggles seemed to like a lot. A lot.

“Good morning” Dudley greeted James wholeheartedly to which James immediately ruffled his hair.

“I’m your age y’know?” he told him. “I know but you’re too cute” James snickered, Dudley rolled his eyes and put one of the cinnamon rolls on his plate and cut into it with his fork. Taking a bite, he smiled then scarfed down the rest with record time.

“Hey D” Albus said sliding in next to him, Dudley glanced at him and swallowed his orange juice.

“Hi” Dudley said, Albus seemed excited about something, his eyes were bright and his cheeks flushed.

“I wanted to show you something at the library that I think you’ll like” Albus said, Dudley raised his eyebrows, he drank the rest of his juice and stood.

“Can I put on clothes?” he asked glancing at his pajamas and Albus nodded, eyes sweeping over his clothes and chuckling. He started walking to Ravenclaw tower with Albus, who looked like he’d explode with anticipation.

“Just spit it out already” Dudley told him.

“I looked up the records of this school just to see if I could find any other Evans besides my grandmother but I couldn’t find any but turns out the school keeps records on family relatives of magic. It’s how they keep track of potential students. They can’t exactly be everywhere at once so they keep track of wizards and witches who marry muggles and keep track of them that way. So the trace can be placed by who has magical blood in their veins” Albus said.

“Meaning?” Dudley asked.

“Meaning that I can find out the possibility of figuring out where this comes from” Albus pointed at his own eyes.

“So, what did you find?” Dudley asked and Albus grinned widely looking so much like James for a second that it took Dudley by surprised.

“We’re related” Albus stated proudly.

“Yeah, um, hasn’t been established?” Dudley asked walking through the portrait hole and was followed by Albus. He took his shirt and replaced it with a nicely fitting blue v-neck then took his pants off and put on jeans. He sat on the bed to put on socks.

“Well only by marriage at least that’s what dad thought but we’re related by blood. I kept looking at your ancestors in the book, go back 9 generations and I found out that my grandfather Vincent Potter the 1st had a sister, Sophia Potter. She married Jefferson Frank and had a daughter, Amelia Frank. Amelia Frank married Jeremiah Evans, your great, great grandfather. Obviously for a long span of time, the Potters have always had boys to carry on the name” Albus explained.

“So we circled around? Same name in the beginning and then Lily Evans ended up marrying a Potter?” Dudley asked, a little stunned by this revelation.

Albus nodded giddily. “What’s more is that Lance Potter who was the father Sophia Potter and Vincent the 1st Potter had the same ability as you” Albus said.

“So it came from him then?” Dudley asked, standing up in his converse now.

Albus started down the stairs “yes but I want to find where that started but I couldn’t find anything past it since it wasn’t relevant to records” he said.

“What about asking Harry? He might have something, I highly doubt someone with old family purity would keep their records in a house where something could happen to them. Maybe James Potter left something in his vault” Dudley considered.

Albus looked shocked “I didn’t consider that, should I write him now?” he asked.

“No I think I’ll just go ask McGonagall if I’m permitted to see him” Dudley said.

“Okay, while you see to that, I’ll see if I can find anything else of Novomagus” Albus said then left Dudley to go to the headmaster. Dudley had been shown the Marauders map by James once so he knew where it was but the question was the password to get in. Dudley rounded the corner to find he’d run into a guy, same age obviously and looking closer he noticed it was Iris’ crush.

The guy with blonde hair and skinny, looking closer he noticed freckles that dotted his cheeks and nearly golden eyes. This kid was all limbs and it showed as he fumbled for his things.

“Um, I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was looking, damn” he groaned at his papers that were everywhere.

“It’s not a problem” Dudley said picking up papers with and the kid looked up to see who he was talking and the kid looked petrified for a second.

“Oh god, you’re that kid, Harry Potter’s nephew or something” he said.

“I prefer Dudley over kid, thanks but um sorry don’t know yours”

“Oh! It’s Jeremy Willis, sorry” he rambled off, as he collected his things Dudley stared a little trying to find what was so appealing about him. He clearly had Hyper-activity, nothing stayed still about him. His fingers tapped on his jeans, eyes flicking back and forth around the place. Yes he was good looking but he was goofy.

“Hm… I guess I kinda see it, you are kinda cute” Dudley said then looking a little mortified, he clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Don’t swing that way” Jeremy said, tilting his head a little as his cheeks flushed.

“I know, I mean, it’s not me that has the crush” Dudley blurted, then berated himself for even speaking. Just shut up!

“Someone has a crush on me?” Jeremy asked looking shocked like this was amazing. And fuck if Dudley didn’t understand now why Iris liked him.

“Well I better get going” Dudley said quickly walking away.

“Wait!” Jeremy ran to his side “who?” he asked.

“I can’t tell you that” Dudley told him.

“Hint?” Jeremy asked and Dudley shook his head “seriously, just once I’d actually like a girlfriend and if they like me I’d want to know” Jeremy said.

“Nope” Dudley said spotting the gargoyle in front of the headmaster.

Jeremy looked curiously “um… the password is Mouse to Box” he told him not asking and moving back a little. Dudley turned to look at him, wondering why Jeremy knew the password to the Headmasters office.

“Good luck, I guess, with whatever” Jeremy said then started back to where he was originally going. Dudley turned to gargoyle which came to life then “password” it croaked out, it’s voice sounded like it’s throat was made from cement which was probably accurate.

“Mouse to Box” Dudley said and the gargoyle moved aside and Dudley walked past it as the staircase revealed a passage up. He walked into the study to find lots of things in it. All sorts of moving trinkets, books, objects, and glass orbs. Dudley couldn’t name all of them if he stood there for an hour.

The Headmaster looked up from her desk “Mr. Evans, may I ask you how you got in?” she asked.

“Password Professor” Dudley shrugged, not willing to get Jeremy in trouble.

“Take a seat” she said, simply accepting this, realizing immediately he wouldn’t reveal who.

“And pray tell why you needed to see me” she asked.

“I need to see Harry, I wanted to ask him something regarding myself” he said. His eyes shifting to the portraits when he noticed a bearded man.

“My, my, I haven’t seen a Novomagus since Nicholas Flamel” the man in the portrait chuckled.

“Hmph, why should he be seeing a Potter about this?” a man with dark hair and crooked nose sneered. Dudley glanced at a mirror on the wall and found his eyes were orange. “I wanted to see the vault, Professor Dumbledore, I’m looking for my heritage” he replied.

“Indeed, my boy, little is known how Novomagi get their ability but it is confirmed how they have more magic than the average wizard. My boy, you may open a Pandora’s Box” he said. Dudley was quiet for a moment then thought about all that had happened to him, the connection of his and Harry’s family, Voldemort striving for power, the fall of the Ministry during the war, and being placed in a vat for years.

“Professor, I think the locks already been broken” he said.

“Ah, wise despite your years I see” Dumbledore said. “Professor, I’m 36” Dudley informed, not even registering that McGonagall looked shocked.

“I was 172 when I died” he informed him.

“Point taken” Dudley agreed then looked at the dark haired man’s plate, Severus Snape. Dudley knew that name, Albus middle name and he was a good man under the bitterness he’d shown.

“Professor Snape, I’ve heard about you, you were a good man” he said. Snape put on a sour look but Dudley knew faking when he saw it and smiled then started to go back to the Headmasters desk.

“Remember what’s left in that box” Snape grumbled out and Dudley smiled even bigger. “Thanks” he said then sat in front Professor McGonagall “I’ve already contacted Harry” she told him “so I take it you are Dudley Dursley?” she asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello so I'm thinking I should explain for those who aren't familiar with the story of Pandora's Box.  
> There was a girl named Pandora who so beloved by the gods she was entrusted with a box and was told never to open it and what does humanity do? Of course she opens it and releases all the evils onto the world, hatred, jealousy, and all others. Just as Pandora believes that nothing can be done she looks into the box and one thing was left in the box. One with the ability to triumph over all evils, hope.  
> So Snape was referring to Hope when he said don't forget what's in the box.


	10. The key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a feeling, I don’t understand why myself but if you can indulge me I’d like to check my hunch.” Dudley shifted and looked at each one of them and Ginny and Harry made eye contact then nodded.

“I am, Dudley nodded.

“Well then, I must say how well you’ve not grown up” McGonagall mentioned.

“Cause I was a prick when I was- well my entire childhood?” Dudley asked.

“A prick, that’s using some light terms, D” Harry walked in then, dressed up in his Auror Uniform, a double breasted trench that flared at the knees then dark black boots. “Well anyway, what did you need?” Harry asked.

Dudley’s cheeks flushed, he didn’t want to explain everything with all these portraits and the Headmaster staring at him. “Well, you can explain later, I’m pretty sure Ginny’s having Dudley withdrawal, you’re the only one of our kids who was willing to help with cleaning” Harry said and Dudley followed Harry after he used the floo.

He stepped out of the fireplace and was nearly knocked over by Ginny’s hug. “How is Hogwarts, are you eating enough, no one’s bullying you?” she bombarded him with questions.

“No, um I’m fine, see Albus found something interesting” Dudley replied then launched into a slightly flustered explanation.

“Isn’t that incest?” Harry considered and Dudley gave him a look as did Ginny. “You’re right, the blood is so diluted by other generations it doesn’t matter” Harry nodded to himself.

“So I get why going that far back would take you to your first magical ancestors being the Potters. But why do you want to go further?” Ginny asked.

“I have a feeling, I don’t understand why myself but if you can indulge me I’d like to check my hunch.” Dudley shifted and looked at each one of them and Ginny and Harry made eye contact then nodded.

“We’ll take the floo straight to Gringotts Bank, I don’t want to draw more media attention to you Dudley” Harry said “this is a little tricky so speak clearly, you have to say “Gringotts Bank Password is Wicver” he said.

“How do you…” Dudley motioned with his hands.

“VIC-VEH-AIR, it’s Gobbledygook” Harry said and Dudley nodded.

“Go first” Harry said and Dudley nodded, steeling himself to pronounce it perfectly. He pronounced clearly and took a little bit of time and it seemed to be correct as the room he’d gone into had Gringotts Bank in gold lettering across the wall. A goblin looked surprised to see and looked angry before Harry floo’d through the fireplace then snapped his mouth shut.

“Harry Potter, how may I help you?” the Goblin spoke eagerly then he paused as Ginny walked out of the fireplace “and Mrs. Potter, pleasure” he said.

“We need to see the Potter vault” Harry told him, smiling politely then handing him a key.

“Ah so not the Family vault then?” he asked.

Dudley frowned, family vault? So Harry had two vaults, that meant a lot of gold. “Wait, family vault?” Dudley asked.

“The Potter Vault is just money and belongings of The Generations of Potters. The Family Vault is to the Weasleys, Lupins, and Potters gold, it is an extremely large vault” the Goblin explained.

“Dudley is included in the Potter Vault and the other now” Harry said.

“Of course, we can create a copy of the the keys later, shall we?” he said beginning to lead the way. They stopped at a strange vehicle that in essence Dudley could only explain as a roller coaster. Dudley got in after Harry and Ginny and gripped the side as it started to move.

It was thrust forward into a clean motion taking turns as it went and it came to a sudden stop. Dudley was gripping the rail so hard he’d chipped a fingernail and Harry seemed to be holding in a laugh.

“Oh Dudley, you look just like cat” Ginny laughed good naturedly.  
“Maybe it's to do with the fact that if I fell from this height I’d die before I hit the ground of this chasm” Dudley said glancing down then gripped it harder.

“Are you… afraid of heights?” Harry asked, suddenly serious as he stepped back into the coaster to help Dudley get out of it. Dudley grabbed his hand and hugged the wall, shaking very slightly.

“No, I don’t mind planes, it’s places inside I don’t like. Caves, tall staircases, escalators” Dudley replied.

“What’s an escalator?” Ginny asked.

“Those muggles stairs that move” Harry translated “so a claustrophobic prompted fear of heights then?” he asked.

“I guess, stairs at Hogwarts freak me out too but I figured out their charmed so it’s impossible to fall off of them” Dudley added, he finally stepped away from the fall slightly and looked the goblin who the key and began to unlock the door.

Dudley watched as the lock shifted from the inside and the doors opened outward. The pile of gold was huge of course but beyond it there were other things. Picture frames, piles of books, jewelry, and more books. Dudley walked past the gold piles straight to the books.

Some were some wizarding classics but others were scrapbooks made generations ago with moving photographs and all kinds of the things. One book was different though, this one looked older than the rest. It’s pages weren’t perfectly cut and from side view they looked like they’d been burned, gotten wet, and all kinds of librarian taboos.

The book wasn’t very big in length and width but it was thick enough to be heavy. It was fine leather and looked hand done with designs he wasn’t familiar with. Only problem was that it required a key and no key Dudley had ever seen.

It had twists and turns into more symbols Dudley had never seen before. Harry walked up behind him “yeah, I’ve always been kinda hesitant to touch this stuff. It was my dad’s stuff and I was never ready to touch it” he mentioned.

“I figured that’s why” Dudley said then turned when he saw Ginny walked up next to him and held out a leather bag. It was small, smaller than his palm with a long strand of leather to be hung around his neck.

“This might be the key, no I know it is” Ginny said, Dudley took a look inside the pouch and pulled out the random piece and held it to the lock. It was the exact metal used but why was it in pieces. “I think it’s a puzzle, to keep people from just getting into it if they have a key. See anything else?” she asked reading his mind.

“Uh… no” Dudley replied looking around once more.

“Then let’s go” Harry said, he held onto a photo “I think it’s time I use what my father gave me” he told Dudley who smiled.

The way back was slightly less daunting but Dudley still darted to the wall, clear away from long way down cave. “I hate to say this, Dudley but you need to go back to Hogwarts now, take the book too” Harry said as they approached the fireplace.

“Good bye” Ginny said kissing his cheek then hugged him as Harry did the same minus the kiss.

“I’ll let you know what I find out” Dudley said taking some floo powder then stepped into the fireplace. "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office” Dudley said clearly.

Professor McGonagall was right where he’d left her “good afternoon, find what you needed then?” she asked sipping her tea.

“Yes, Professor, thank you” Dudley said, nodding politely then making his way out the door then down the steps. His first priority would be to the crack of the code on the key first. He needed to figure out how to solve the key puzzle and how it worked and hopefully then the book would open.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he’d made it all the way upstairs to the outside of Ravenclaw. “Another word for peculiar and a similar word to a cure in Potions” the Portrait said.

Dudley paused realizing he’d forgotten about how they changed it today and forgot to get it. He thought about it “bizarre” he said. The portrait nodded and swung open, he climbed in easily. As he walked through he bumped into someone who grabbed his shoulders. He looked up to find Damian looking down at him, damn this kid was tall.

“Hey Dudley, you’ve been gone all morning” Damian said, Dudley felt the heat in Damian’s hand causing his face to warm.

“Uh yeah, just to talk to m-my uncle” Dudley said, what the hell! Every time he talked to Damian, he went completely shy again.

“What’s that?” he asked pointing at the book.

“Um, m’not sure, I think it might be Family History or something, if I can break the code to it. The keys a puzzle” Dudley replied, starting to walk to his room and Damian followed.

“Can you tell what shape it is?” Damian asked, he went into the room and Dudley shut the door and poured out all the pieces. The pieces weren’t like a normal jigsaw puzzle but ones that overlapped and crossed. “I have a feeling this might take a while” he considered and Dudley nodded.

He picked up a piece right away to begin “well I’m gonna go get some lunch, you want me to bring you some?” he asked.

“Please” Dudley agreed concentrating on the pieces, it was strangely easy like he’d done it before. He placed them together one piece after another and jumped when his shoulder was touched, he turned.

Damian stepped back in shock, Dudley glanced at a mirror to find his eyes were the color of fire. Not red or orange or yellow but the mixture and exact pattern of it. “Um, you better finish first” Damian said and Dudley looked back to the puzzle and saw it nearly done. He picked up the last piece and placed it, as his finger pushed it in, the key turned white hot and a gold ring of smoke dispersed like a supernova.

The metal rang out like a bell before settling to its normal tarnished silver. Dudley looked at Damian who still looked stunned “your eyes looked gold for a second too” he added.

“Huh” Dudley said then held up the key, they looked like letters but not letters Dudley had ever seen.

The first letter looked like a Trident, the second a line with a circle, the third an R, the 4 a lower case r, the fifth just a line, and the sixth letter was a line with a down pointing line sticking out of it. It had depth and swirling patterns that seemed familiar like words but just out of reach like when you looked at German or Russian on paper. 

 ****  
“Those look like Runes” Damian said “there’s probably a book in the library that’ll tell you what these letters mean” he added. “But right now, let’s eat” he said putting a plate full of peaches, a sandwich, and cookies.

Dudley ate so quickly it was a miracle not to get Hiccups. Dudley was about to work the key into the book when the door opened to find Albus standing there. He looked stricken and a little scared.

“James is in the infirmary” he said and Dudley stood immediately put the key around his neck and followed Albus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you may be tempted to look up the meaning of runes but all in due time.  
> Some of you may have noticed my similarities in the show Merlin and it has connections to the show but be assured there's no need to watch the series to understand things although those who have seen Merlin may find some of the interesting details that reference Merlin.


	11. A dream, a vision?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Latin as you know is an ancient language we use today in magical spells. Ancient wizards used not only latin but amulets back then to conduct magic. The wand wasn’t used until after the Witchburn age, can anyone name a wizard or witch who used an amulet rather than the popular wands today?” Professor Forbaern asked.
> 
> A few people raised their hands and he chose the first “Merlin” the Ravenclaw boy said.
> 
> A lot of people raised their hands naming off wizards and witches of old when a boy raised his hand “Dumbledore” he said and the whole class laughed and the teacher chucked as well.
> 
> “Nice try, but he wasn’t quite that old” the Professor settled,
> 
> James raised his hand “yes Mr. Potter?” he asked.

Dudley stood by James bed with Al and Lily; James covered in bruises on his cheeks and other spots. “What happened?” Al demanded for him. James shifted a little “I’ve been having these weird dreams lately, I had another one a couple days ago, it started like this”

**Wednesday of that week, before the events that weekend**

James was having a pretty good day, what with it being the weekend soon, just two more days and that Dudley was fitting right in at school at Ravenclaw. If only he could stop having those strange dreams he’d be a lot happier. He was currently sitting with his cousin Fred and best friend, Anders eating lunch when James turned as he saw a pompous Slytherin boy walked up to him. This was Evan, the reason James had teased Albus so much before he got sorted. He loved to bother James.

“Well I see pretty boy Potter hasn’t gotten any manlier since last summer, that’s a shame, looks like you're destined to wear a skirt after all” he said with a smirk making the friend behind him laugh.

“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” James asked, his lips quirking up, facing him on the bench and crossed his legs. James knew he was attractive and he wasn’t afraid of using it to his advantage. He turned to the Slytherin across from him, she was a sweet girl and he felt bad but this was sure to be fun “mind if I use one of your skirts, Trix?” he asked.

Trixie blushed and looked down while her friend glared “up your ass, Potter” her friend snapped.

“Just trying to cater to my fans” James gesturing to Evan who blushed and scowled at him.

“Shut up, Potter, you’d look awful in a skirt” Evan said clearly speechless and trying to make a comeback. James lowered his eyelids and uncrossed his legs and stood, he was only a little shorter than Evan was. He met Evan’s eyes trying to decipher the glare in his eyes then reached into his pocket finding the lollipop he’d bought on the train before and took it out.

“If you say so” he said unwrapping it then sucking on it while Evan had pursed lips, his strawberry blonde hair had been cut over break giving a little bit of a spike at the back.

He took the lolli out of his mouth “well cheers” he said. Evan opened his mouth the reply and James stuck the lolli directly in his mouth, smirking at the wide eyed look he got and James walked right past him making sure once that Evan wasn’t pulling his wand out to hex him when he rounded the corner. It wasn’t long before Fred and Anders caught up to him with their bags.

Fred was shaking with laughter “oh man, you should have seen the look on his face after you left, he was in pure shock.The girls looked like they might fight over it though, James Potter and Evan Kensy’s saliva on that lollipop.”

“Seriously though, that was really hot, James” Anders laughed, his best friend was blonde and openly gay which was just fine with James.

“What, you want a lolli too?” James asked making Anders blush a little but shake his head.

“It’s fine thanks, I prefer to swap saliva with people I’m into, the pretty boy type doesn’t suit me” Anders replied.

“No but that stupid prick, Santia does?” Fred asked in disgust.

Anders shook his head “momentary laps of judgement, he’s out of the picture” he replied. Anders dated, using dating loosely, Jem Santia last year but Jem was a bisexual playboy so Anders started getting too attached to Jem and it really hurt him. So much so that James found him sobbing over a bottle fire whiskey and it took weeks for him to be himself again. James guarded Anders from Jem the rest of the year, threatening to hex if he got too close. Now that he thought about it he needed to keep Dudley as far away from that creep as possible too.

“Good, find a boy who’s not going to treat you like a fucking doll he can play with” James huffed trying not to be in a bad mood because Jem was brought up. Anders nodded and James ruffled his hair and they all headed to class. Transfiguration went fantastically as always, James best class was transfiguration along with Potions which irked his brother because those were his worst subjects.

After Transfiguration was Latin, after the summer incident his parents encouraged him to take latin to understand some of the words that were in his dreams. He hadn't really mentioned much to Al and none of it to Dudley but Dudley had enough on his mind already. Most times in those dreams they were people in ancient looking clothes with amulets around their necks.

“Latin as you know is an ancient language we use today in magical spells. Ancient wizards used not only latin but amulets back then to conduct magic. The wand wasn’t used until after the Witchburn age, can anyone name a wizard or witch who used an amulet rather than the popular wands today?” Professor Forbaern asked.

A few people raised their hands and he chose the first “Merlin” the Ravenclaw boy said.

A lot of people raised their hands naming off wizards and witches of old when a boy raised his hand “Dumbledore” he said and the whole class laughed and the teacher chucked as well.

“Nice try, but he wasn’t quite that old” the Professor settled,

James raised his hand “yes Mr. Potter?” he asked.

“Morgan Le Fay” James replied and the class went quiet, it was almost the same effect as saying Voldemort. Even now hundreds of years later, her name was remembered by students who barely paid attention in English. She was a despicable Sorceress that killed Arthur Pendragon and the arch enemy of the famed Merlin. According to legend, she killed thousands of people and armies with her power.

The Professor nodded gravely “that’s correct, Mr. Potter, 3 points for Gryffindor. I suppose it is true about Potters, no fear of the unreasonable” he said.

James cocked his head, Professor Forbaern had stormy blue eyes, they had the same intensity as Dudley's. “Fear of a name is fear of the thing itself, sir” he replied just repeating his father's words.

“Quite” the Professor agreed then turned back to the board and continued teaching while James took notes.

James decided his teacher was rather mysterious, jet black hair, tall and awkward body, he didn’t dress in robes either. He dressed in jeans and muggle hoodies and boots and always wore some sort of neckerchief, he seemed too old for how young he was.

James was tired at the end of his class and headed to his common room. He plopped down on the couch and just stared at the fireplace, his eyelids beginning to droop. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes slumping to side.

_A woman a long dress stood in front of a balcony, it was an ancient castle, she hummed a melody causing a pile of bricks to lift themselves off the ground as she spoke ancient words to repair themselves and fit to the chipped balcony. Her hair in a fancy style with a metal hairpin with a rune he recognized as ‘Henne’ for ‘Melody’._

_She hummed as she walked her castle fixing and straightening things as went. He couldn’t see her face but he felt that she was beautiful. “My lady, the Queen ofCamelot has requested your assistance with the restoration of the castle” a boy, who looked about 18 and held out a rolled piece of parchment to her._

_James still wasn’t able to see her face even as she angled, he could only see her jawline which didn’t help._

_“I see, prepare for the trip and we shall start our journey by sunrise” she said as smoothly as her humming._

“Hey James” he opened his eyes to find Albus standing over him, robes and all. James blinked a few times and sat up trying to shake off the grogginess affecting him.

“Dinner just started and no one knew you were out here so are you ready to eat?” Albus asked, he was giving him a rather worried expression.

James nodded rubbing the sleep away as he stood “I’m fine, Al, see no blood” he joked. He hadn’t told his parents about it but he was having these dreams nearly every night and it was starting to affect his magic. He would say it was like Dudley’s which was lacked control and every spell Dudley did without focus turned into a tidal wave of power but that’s not his exactly.

It was more like he could somehow do the magic without a wand.

“It’s not funny, I’m worried about you” Albus said “with you not sleeping well and Dudley so paranoid..."

“Sorry” James said sincerely then stood “I feel fine, Al” he said.

Al nodded finally accepting this and he led the way to the lunch room. James drifted a little, trying to figure out of the significance of Melody, he’d never heard of magic like hers. She didn’t use a wand or an amulet, she simply hummed and they worked just as well and as quickly as ‘reparo.

James filtered it out of his mind when he headed to eat dinner with everyone. He ignored the glare that Evan sent him and continued to eat dinner and listen to Lily blabber on about her classes. James sipped his water when he felt something in his consciousness and ended up choking.

He coughed and Lily stopped talking rubbing his back “wrong pipe?” Fred asked. James nodded silently.

Evan had fallen, he'd seen him hit the ground on the Quidditch pitch in his mind and his instincts buzzed and he kept an eye on Evan the rest of the night. It felt like a dream but more real, a vision, maybe? He couldn't help but stare at Evan the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone picking up on the Merlin references I'm here to warn you that it has only a slight connection with the TV series


	12. Not so ordinary wizardry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How on earth do you keep getting in here? You're a Ravenclaw” James responded incredulous.

The next couple of days James watched Evan like a hawk when he went out to the pitch. He was a Slytherin Chaser so he went out to practice often so James was determined not to let him die or anything. 

“Okay, what is going on?” Albus demanded in the common room, the third day James started keeping an eye on Evan. “You’ve been stalking him for days, why?” he asked.

“How on earth do you keep getting in here? You're a Ravenclaw” James responded incredulous.

“James…” Al warned.

James sighed “I had a vision of Evan falling onto the Quidditch Pitch head first and I want to stop it” he replied in a low tone.

Albus stared, trying to make sure it was the truth, James would rarely make a joke like this if he wasn’t serious, then grumbled under his breath and pulled out something from his pocket and James eyes widened. “Why do you have the map?” he asked.

“It’s only fair since you have the cloak, trade me and I’ll give you the map” he said. “Do you want me to ask Dudley if he’ll keep an eye out too?” he asked.  
“No I don’t want to bother him, it’s in my trunk” James added running up to get it, he then quickly ran downstairs and they traded off. Albus then headed out of the classroom without another word and James muttered ‘I solemnly swear I am up to no good’ under his breath and smiled a little when he saw Evan walking the corridors near the dungeons. 

From then it was a lot easier to keep an eye on Evan since he just had to glance at the map. As the days went by he got more antsy as to when it would happen and his dreams more vivid. He was barely getting any sleep with the dreams of Evan’s neck snapping the moment he hit the ground and the screams of his teammates. 

James was in toward the end of charms when he checked the map again and his heart jumped in his throat when he found Evan was on the pitch. His senses were going crazy and so he stood and without a care to his teachers call he started down the hall. At first it was a fast walk then a flat out run.

He dodged Neville or Professor Longbottom “James, you should be in class” he called.

“Sorry, can’t do that Professor” he yelled then sprinted as fast as he could down the hall, relieved as he finally reached outside and ran down towards the Quidditch Pitch. He spotted Evan flying and slowed, had his senses failed? He stared with his breathing heavy and tried to catch his breath.

Minutes flew by and he glanced back to see Professor Longbottom walking closer. He was so dead, he turned back and he flinched again but this time Evan was falling. Somehow Evan’s broom failed and none of the players were even close to grab him and his professor was too far away.

Damn, what was that spell again? James clamped his mouth shut and hummed the song, that song that ‘Melody’ from his dreams had done. He walked close, shocked by the sudden warm wind moving past him and Evan slowed in mid air.

James was directly underneath him and Evan slowly went down and into James arms but James kept humming so the broom would lower to the ground as well. Evan was shaking and lighter than James would have thought. James stopped the song once the broom was on the ground.

Evan was so much bonier than he looked, maybe he just looked bulkier because he always wore longsleeved shirts. “Are you alright?” James asked, Evan looked drained and nodded.

“Evan!” Samuel, Evan’s best friend, ran towards them “what happened?”  
he asked.

Evan closed his eyes, his chin tilting down making his hair cover his eyes. He was clearly exhausted, James shifted his hold to make sure he wouldn’t drop him. “Um I’ll just take him to the infirmary” James said and everyone was too much in shock to protest.

James started to walk up to the castle, glancing down at him to make sure he was still breathing and everything. He was sleeping down, he wasn’t too bad sleeping either, he face was softer and his mouth was slightly open. 

Once he made it to the infirmary he didn’t ask before setting Evan down on the bed. “I’ll be with him in just a moment” ancient Mrs. Pomfrey told him and James nodded to her, taking a seat next to the bed. 

Evan shifted and his eyes opened a couple minutes later and he stared at James. “Why am I? Where?” he tried.

“In the infirmary” James replied.

“No, I can’t be here” Evan tried to sit up, he looked… scared, which made no sense. James made him stay in place.

“Evan, calm down, why can’t you be here?” James asked calmly.

It didn’t help, Evan looked panicked, his breathing heavy and his gaze unfocused. Madam Pomfrey rushed over “panic attack” she murmured waving her wand and Evan had no choice but relax. She kept waving her wand, the tip glowed almost like lumos but it was franticly sparking and sparking out.

“His magic is fluctuating, the high stress is causing his magic to fail” she said as he finally went to sleep. “You can go back, Mr. Potter” she said.

“Can I stay?” James asked and her eyebrows raised a fraction.

“I suppose but I was under the impression that you and Mr. Kenzy were enemies from how often I repair the injuries sustained when you two have a row” she replied.

“I think it’s more him disliking me than anything else, I won’t try anything Madam Pomfrey” he added to her.

“You’re noble like your father, you know” she said smiling then turning to walk away. He blinked, he’d never been told that before, he’d been told that his hair and facial features were similar but not ever features he was proud of that his father was.

Brave, well of course since he was in Gryffindor, not to say that his cousins who weren’t in Gryffindor weren’t. It just meant that it was a big part of himself, bravery. But he was always happy to receive a compliment that wasn’t obvious.

He glanced back at Evan, he thought hard trying to figure out why he’d panicked earlier. What happens when a student almost dies at Hogwarts or gets hurt? They bring in the parents… James had a bad feeling about this, he scowled thinking he wasn’t going to like how this all turned out.

“James” he perked his head up finding Neville nearing the bed.

“Please Professor, can detention wait until tomorrow or something, or just take points instead or something?” he asked.

Neville looked startled “James you’re not in trouble, I get why you disobeyed like that, sometimes rules mean nothing if it comes at the price of someone’s life” he told him.

James nodded feeling relieved “did my dad teach you that?” he asked remembering his dad tell him something similar.

Neville laughed “only in so many words, it was the experience that taught me, you know in our 5th year there was a toad of a woman named Umbridge. She was hired by Fudge, the hack minister at the time and she was called the Inquirer or something at the time. She made up all these rules to stop anyone using magic outside of class” he said pulling up a chair.

“Why?” James asked.

“Because Fudge believed that Albus Dumbledore was planning to throw him off his seat and that he was using your father, who had seen Voldemort return the year before, to do it. Fudge was a coward who denied Voldemort’s return and Umbridge was being used and the prophet all trying to make your father look like a madman.” Neville explained.

James nodded remembering a bit of what he’d been told by his dad “thanks for everything Professor” he said.

“No problem, James, just let me know if you need advice or anything” he said turning around to walk out the door.

James sat back in his chair, tolerating the long stretch of silence that tugged at him and eventually his eyelids started to droop and he blacked out. He woke to footsteps on the stone floor, his eyes snapped open to find a tall man moving toward the bed. James sat up, glancing to his left when he noticed Evan was awake facing the man. His eyes were wide and he looked terrified.

“I always knew you had to be a filthy squib” the man said, he had Evan’s same hair but the similarities ended with dark eyes and harsh frown. He turned to James “and a fag too, this one’s a pretty one idn’t he?” he touched James cheek. His breath reeked of alcohol and he was clearly drunk.

“Don’t touch him” Evan’s voice shook and he had his wand off his bedside table pointing it right at the man.

“You can’t do magic” the man said, James was still a bit drowsy with sleep and partially hoped Evan could stand up to him. 

“Stupefy” Evan said but the spell didn’t work, it flickered, Evan was too stiff and scared for it to work. 

The man laughed “knew it wouldn’t work, your mother couldn’t make ‘ers work either, you’re just as pathetic” he said, his hand was still on James face and he’d seen quite enough.

James glanced at the man’s hand and glared at it, “for baern” James murmured, ancient language which he’d seen in another dream. It took a moment before it worked but soon enough the man was screaming, his hand was on fire.

“Aguamenti!” the man yelled finally to put his hand out then turned to James “you little shit” he growled and James was a little late on moving away and got slapped hard on the cheek.

“James!” Evan’s panicked voice yelled.

James quickly got up “stupefy!” he yelled but he simply deflected the spell and James flew back instead. His back hit the corner painfully. He got up again deflecting the rapid fire spells and finally started getting spells in edgewise.

He flew back this time “fag! Destru!” he yelled.

James cried out, it was some sort of pain spell, his body hurt all over all too suddenly and it had hit his face directly. A bruise bloomed on his opposite cheek to the one the man had slapped.

“Expelliarmus!” the man yelled and James wasn’t quick enough, his wand flew out of his hand. He was so dead.

“Expelliarmus!” huh? James turned, surprised that Evan had said the spell and the man’s own wand had been flung across the room. Only problem was that this guy was huge, he was really tall and muscular. James wouldn’t win in a punching match.

James cursed thinking what to do and considered right then, would he be able to use another spell from his dreams. It was a knock out spell, it would make someone get hit by an invisible force and completely knock them out. 

But if he used it, Evan would know he didn’t use a wand, lately he’d been counting on confusion and chaos to get away with those dream spells but it wouldn’t work. He sighed figuring he had no choice and he hummed really low, energy building in his fingertips and not even paying attention that the man was grinning now making his way toward him.

“SOMNUS!” James yelled and put his hands together, a wave that had originated from hands went through the room and hit the man and he hit the floor loudly. 

James breathed heavily “Mr. Potter, what is going on here” James flinched, great-freaking timing. The Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, had reached the top of the stairs glancing around the room then met James face. 

“It’s not his fault” Evan said, his eyes very wide now “really Professor it’s not, my step-father, he came in here and-” Evan looked in the same state as before the panic attack and James refused to let that happen again.

James strode over and put a hand over Evan’s eyes “I’ll explain, calm down” he whispered and Evan relaxed. He couldn’t explain it but he felt closer to Evan somehow, knowing why he acted the way he did. “Professor, I believe it would be a good idea to get a hold of my Father right now, and hit this man with some powerful sleeping jinx” James said.

Professor McGonagall glanced at the man on the floor, her eyebrows going up “Mr. Potter, I do believe your own manner was quite enough to silence him for a few hours, a simple rope will do the trick. I’ll go floo your father, your mother too?” she inquired.

“Yes, Professor; a pensieve would be helpful too” James replied taking his hand off of Evan’s eyes when it was clear he’d calmed down quite a bit. “Are you alright?” James asked.

“I’m fine, are you okay?” Evan asked glancing at James bruise on his cheek.

“Fine, so step-dad huh?” James asked walking to pick up his wand pointed at him, ropes appeared and wrapped around the man. Evan nodded stiffly.

“I’m sorry you had to” Evan gestured uncomfortably.

“Why does he think you’re a squib?” James asked ignoring the gratitude for a moment.

Evan sighed “I’m not a squib, okay?” he asked.

“I didn’t say that” James responded.

“My sister and I, we have these issues where we get really stressed and we just burn out. Our magic needs time, it’s like we were given a limit to how much magic we can do” Evan explained.

“So your step-father uses that against you, he’s abusive” James said slowly, Evan winced “Evan, you can’t stay there anymore, how old is your sister?” James asked.

“She’s 10 but she’s in the hospital, her problems are worse, her magic doesn’t replenish as fast” he replied.

“So she’s dying?” James asked feeling horrible for all the time he’d made fun of Evan.

Evan looked stricken but nodded as if owning up to a truth. James suddenly realized something, Evan was always pale, he so often didn’t come to breakfast. 

“I’m sorry” James said sincerely. He nodded and they sat in silence for a little while. Evan was unabashed at staring James.

“Um, what was that?” Evan asked, James turned to watch Evan put his hands together like James had.

“Do you think I could tell you about it later?” James asked, it would take a while to explain, it took a while with his family so to… friends? Would be harder.

“I’m gonna stalk you if you don’t tell me later” he said.

“You already do that” James said tilting his head and it was so gratifying to see Evan’s flustered, red faced reaction to it.

“Thanks for um not rejecting me so suddenly in front of my step-father” he added once he’d collected himself though James didn’t miss the lingering redness.

“Reject you?... Oh!” James remember the man’s words from earlier, something about fags and gay people. James blushed, realizing just then how he hadn’t even denied anything. Was Evan actually gay?

“He was right about that part” Evan replied “this was not the way I wanted someone to find out though, how I wanted you to find out” he lowered his head.

What? James hadn’t seriously considered the possibility despite his friends comments. Wow, he felt stupid. James slapped his forehead “Merlin, am I an idiot?” he muttered.

“No, I’m just- it’s fine, you can just avoid me now, I won’t go after you” Evan said.

James looked up, Evan was fairly good looking and he’d never actually disliked him. He was actually cute with his real personality showing through “can I think about it?” he asked.

Evan’s jaw dropped open “what? Seriously-”  
“Yes, now quiet my dad’s coming in soon” James said turning towards the door and a minute later his parents came in followed by McGonagall and Pomfrey who looked nearly as spooked as Evan.

“I am so sorry about that, James, he got violent and it caught me off guard and next thing I knew he knocked me out” Pomfrey said then noticed James bruises “just give me a moment, I’ll get some salve” she hurriedly walked to her cupboard. 

“James, do you mind” Harry asked his son holding out his hand, James shook his head letting his dad take the memories. They all looked at the memories and his dad huffed glancing at the man then at Evan. “He’s going to have to go to court, he made a real attempt at harming not only a student and teacher but he used an illegal hex to put on anyone underage” he said.

James nodded “I hope he goes to a wizarding prison” he said.

“Evan, is there anything you can tell me that will help this go smoother?” Harry asked gently.

Evan nodded glancing at everyone and leaned next to Harry’s ear and whispered. 

“If everyone could just give us 10 minutes?” Harry asked and they all filed out.

“I’m so proud of you” Ginny said as soon as they went out the door, pulling him into a crushing hug. “We were worried you’d done something bad but it turned out much better than we expected” she said kissing his cheeks.

“Thanks mom” James replied, glancing at the door where Evan was revealing things to his father. He had this feeling Evan was scared and crying, after all these years of being annoyed by Evan and teased for things. He honestly never hated Evan.

He closed his eyes, he’s risked detention and revealing his abnormal powers to save his life. He’d never do that for someone he disliked, his dad would but he wouldn’t. He found himself what it would feel like to kiss him, to hug him.

He jumped a little when the door opened and his dad came out “he was too upset to tell me the memories so he just gave me them” he said holding out a flask.

James nodded and flew past him to Evan who was red eyed and had tears tracks. James sat on the side of his bed and pushed Evan down to his pillow, “sleep” he told him. Evan studied him, James cleared the tears on his face and leaned closer. Leaving Evan time to turn away but he didn’t so James kissed him, Evan leaned into it best he could. 

James hummed a lullaby as he pulled away, testing if any song would work as a spell. Evan was asleep in seconds. He slumped onto the bed next to his and closed his eyes, too tired to register how much bruises hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as you've probably noticed I've been slowly veering to different characters point of view and even though some of these characters don't make sense yet they will eventually. So in case you've fogotten some of them:  
> Dudley Dursley/Evans - duh  
> Drew Gating - a boy Dudley met in potions the son of Professor Gating, the DATA teacher  
> Iris Jackson -a spitfire girl in DATA class with him, has a crush on Jeremy Willis  
> Jeremy Willis - a mysterious boy will some secrets but generally shy and has ADHD  
> Damian Caster - a tall good looking boy with a talent for the violin, he's also kind  
> Rica Orville - a girl with attitude but strong protectiveness over her friends, sister to Jessica  
> Jessica Orville -cheerful optimistic outlook and extremely sharp memory


	13. "I’m bi, I think"

Dudley wasn’t sleeping, that much was obvious with the bags under his eyes.

Drew didn’t know Dudley all that well yet but from what he did know, this wasn’t usual.

It wasn’t affecting his school work at all, Dudley was just as sharp if not more and it was worrying. Of all things Dudley should be, anxiety and energy didn’t fit into what insomnia means. So it had to be induced by something, Drew sighed into his Potions book writing his essay while Dudley was looking at a Runes book.

Dudley looked frustrated, thin, and jittery; his hair was a mess and his usual cheerfulness wasn’t present.

Drew sighed once again “Dudley, is there something I can help you with?” he asked. “I’m fine” Dudley replied. Of course he was, this was the 2nd time Drew had asked him.

“No, sorry but you’re not” Drew said then took the book from him and the metal thingy he held and glanced at the Runes on it. He blinked at it then his eyes widened “Merlin” he read out loud.

Dudley sat up, eyes shining now “you can read it?” he asked.

“My mom’s a master at Deciphering Runes, it’s not written in the traditional way so if you were looking for runes that matched these from the book you’d never find it. These kind of characters are a kind of cursive for this language” he explained.

Dudley was wide eyed “anything else you can tell me? Metal, the letters, anything?” he asked.

“Where did you get this?” Drew inquired “it looks ancient.”

Dudley hesitated but Drew gave him a hard stare “it’s from my family’s Vault at Gringott’s. It’s a key to a book that I can’t open for some reason, it fits perfectly but it won’t open.”

Drew considered what he’d learned from his mom “this lettering is at least a thousand years old; it was common for wizards of old to keep their books bound with magical passwords so even if someone stole their key no one would see the book if they died because the password would die with them. If it was an ordinary book, you wouldn’t be able to open it but it’s not. ‘Merlin’ was not a common thing to put on magical journals ever. So the fact that it is on here is incredible but the thing about Cursive Runes is that messages were contained on the flip side of the lettering. So Merlin with average runes becomes Emrys” Drew explained.

“Emrys?” Dudley asked.

“Druids, which in Merlin’s time were people who lived magic and had seers. They called him Emrys because they predicted what he would eventually accomplish. If you’re looking for a password it’s one of those two. It’s possible that the journal belonged to Merlin himself” Drew added.

“Why would the Potter’s have Merlin’s Journal?” Dudley considered.

“I’m not too familiar with many Wizarding families just a few obvious ones but the Potter family from what I’ve heard is old, incredibly old by several hundred generations. To find that out there might be some records in that vault, a family tree maybe? Oh and by the way, I hate to break this to you but it’s likely that this Journal is also in latin” Drew told him. Dudley groaned banging his head on the table.

“Dudley, how about you just take a break for the weekend, you look like you haven’t slept all week” Drew said.

Dudley rubbed at his eyes in silent agreement “um yeah maybe, I think I’ll just go take a nap or something” he said getting up slowly and gathering his books into his somewhat thin arms then proceeded to walk out of the library.

Dudley considered James again, he hadn’t explained everything to them yet but he was going to be patient because he wouldn’t tell James a thing unless James told him. Besides, his power might very well relate to Dudley’s own abnormal amount of magic. He’d ask perhaps once break came. Dudley climbed the stairs after entering Ravenclaw Tower and rubbed his eyes again stripping his shirt off then dropping onto his bed. He didn’t even get under the covers and just fell asleep as is.

_Dudley sat on a blue patterned couch, knees to his chest as he watched the wizard's chest game to the right of the fireplace._

_His anxiety had grown since the day before when they first came to the safehouse. He’d been watching the fireplace feeling like soemthing was going to happen soon. Dudley remembered this day, it was odd looking at his heavier self and he felt around his body to find it was still slim but then remembered it was also a dream. The scene morphed, his old self fading and being replaced by other figures._

_He stared at the scene, an old man stood talking to a group of people “he is unworthy of his power, why a mudblood scum? Of all the pure blood he is the one with Merlin’s power” he growled._

_“Sir, I was under the impression that you had placed the boy in a slumber so you could control him” a man said but he was angled in such a way that Dudley couldn’t make out a face. “Aurors found the boy and he woke up” old man sighed “now he is under the protection of Harry Potter and Hogwarts” he added._

_The group was taken aback shocked “I’m out, sir, I will keep silent of course but I will not go up against Harry Potter” a man growled then he turned and walked away. “_

_Any other cowards among us?” the old man sneered and Dudley heart jumped as he recognized him, it was him, the old man It was Ferdinand Wilmsten, the man from St. Mungo’s hospital. So he was definitely still alive and coming after Dudley._

_A chill ran down his spine. “Patience, we shall have him eventually” he added._

Dudley sat up quickly, beads of sweat down his back and front. Damian was staring at him, he stood and strode to the bed taking his hand and patting his hair.

“Hey, you’re okay, you’re safe and sound here” Damian’s voice was soothing and Dudley’s heart stopped beating so fast.

It didn’t do anything for the fever he was sporting though. Damian felt his forehead like he sensed it “Dudley stay here, I’m gonna get a cold cloth” Damian said. Dudley almost didn’t let him go, he had his shirt.

“I can’t go if you don’t let go” Damian said unraveling his hands from the shirt. Dudley blushed and let go falling onto his back and shoved a pillow into his face and screamed.

When Damian came back, he sat at the edge of the bed, stroking Dudley’s toned if albeit skinny chest with the cloth. The cold calmed him down more but his best source for complete calmness was probably being sold in a pawn shop or some kid from 17 years ago picked it up off the London streets.

His phone. Music was the one thing Dudley loved without prejudice. He was quiet with his music preference, thing was he barely had much of a music taste with specifics. He pretty much listened to thing that spoke to him or really catchy beats. He never got much chance to dance but if he got the chance he’d definitely do so. He remembers Piers love for the drums, he had ADHD so he’d constantly drum his fingers on his knees and click pens.

Dudley never laughed so much at the ridiculous way Piers would find a beat with nothing. Dudley wondered where Piers was now, he’d hoped he’d made something of himself. Wondered if he’d kept the paint splattered drum sticks Dudley found one day and gave to him. Dudley missed music, he jumped at the feel of hands on his cheek and his eyes snapped to meet Damian’s eyes.

“You alright, lost you there for a second” Damian asked, Dudley searched Damian’s face. Damian was so handsome, tall, muscular, with perfect eyebrows and perfect cheekbones and very defined jaw line, sharp eyes that probably maybe no probably made girls swoon.

“Are you gay?” Dudley uttered to his own horror then blushed. Damian withdrew his hands so quickly that Dudley felt cold in those areas.

Dudley blushed “I don’t care, I just wondered, god that sounded homophobic!” he said in an apologetic tone.

“Uh” Damian was so red with even neck and ears were glowing “uh um, I am, gay I mean” he said “Merlin, Dudley, don’t questions so fast when I’m like so close to your face. Seriously” he said.

“I’m sorry” Dudley squeaked “I’m bi, I think” he added.

“You think?” Damian asked, still red but then so was Dudley.

“Guys are attractive to me but so are girls, I dunno” Dudley said feeling shy suddenly and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders.

“Oh” Damian said “so which ones are more, um more attractive?” Damian turned a shade redder.

“Guys but taller, y’know taller than I am” Dudley said, his blush stayed put but his eyes were also glowing a hot pink.

“Right” Damian straightened then took a deep breath and exhaled, the blush disappearing and Dudley wished that his own blush was as easy to get rid of.

“So what happened with your dream?” he asked. Dudley looked down “just some scary stuff, I can’t really talk about it” he said.

“That’s fine, do you need anything? Something to make you feel better?” Damian asked.

Dudley sighed “music maybe?” he asked. Damian brightened “that, I can do” he said walking to his bed and opening his violin case. Dudley had almost forgotten that he played. “Any requests?” Damian asked.

“Whatever you feel like” Dudley shrugged. Damian began to play, Dudley perked recognizing it and smiled remembering how he thought the song was stupid back as a child when they sang it in choir.

“I know this one” he mentioned.

“Sing it then” Damian said casually.

Dudley blushed and thought then nodded agreeing “when I am down and oh my soul so weary, when troubles come and my heart burdened be, then I am still and wait here in the silence until you come and sit a while with me. You raise me up so I can stand on mountains, you raise me up to walk on stormy seas, I am strong when I am on your shoulders, you raise me up to more than I can be…” Dudley blushed “that’s all I know” he said.

“You raise me up so I can stand on mountains, you raise me up to walk on stormy seas, I am strong when I am on your shoulders, you raise me up to more than I can be…” Damian picked up the verse and finished the song.

Dudley liked the sound of his voice, very smooth.

Dudley clapped once he was done “nicely done” he said.

“You have a great voice” Damian told Dudley.

“Great lungs maybe but no, my voice is terrible” Dudley shook his head.

“No seriously, I could listen to it all day” Damian promised him as he started to put his violin away carefully.

Dudley allowed the spread a small blush and a smile. “Thanks I guess” he said.

“So you know we have a 4 day break coming up?” Damian asked.

“There is?” Dudley asked.

“Mmhm, are you going to leave Hogwarts for it?” Damian asked.

“Yes, I’ll have to, Harry doesn’t like to leave me without some expert of DADA” Dudley said.

“Why?” Damian asked confused and Dudley groaned, he was not being very good at this whole secret thing.

“Um, it’s better not to ask” Dudley said.

Damian frowned “Dudley, I don’t tell secrets unless they’re my own” he said.

“If I can tell you later I will” Dudley said and Damian nodded sighing then the two talking like normal like about Dudley’s progress with the journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I added some more references to Merlin in this chapter but I'm still not classifying it as a crossover, because it's a lot more Harry Potter than Merlin. We're also getting further into the action/training/plot elements of the story, I'd like some feed back so I know I'm not boring you guess. I'm trying to keep an even amount of mystery, action, and character development to keep everyone happy, please tell me how I'm doing?


	14. Oculis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Clearly, someone would have to be incredibly stupid to attempt any sort of threat on your family” he added “now, we’ve verified that it is safe for Dudley to do this for Mia, all he has to do is a revive spell while touching right above her heart” he explained.
> 
> “Okay” Dudley said nervously.
> 
> “No need to worry, Mr. Evans, you can’t possibly give her too much magic” Healer Jake added.

From that point two weeks went quickly and it was like in the blink of an eye, Dudley was sitting in the train heading back. Dudley sunk into James lap and partially on Evan’s lap too, Evan blushed. Ever since that incident, James and Evan had been unbearably sweet, mostly Evan with James teasing him with public hugs and kisses. 

Evan was going to stay at the Potter’s with them for a day before his Uncle came to get him. James smirked and kissed Evan’s temple “normally this would be like ugh gag me now but stop acting so damn cute Evan! It just makes James want to tease you” Al said.

Scorpius, who had fallen asleep on Albus’ shoulder flicked his ear “shut up, ya git, I’m sleeping here” Scorpius said.

“Yeah, shut up ya git” James snickered and Al narrowed his eyes.

“How about most of you in the category of git-like just shut up. I need sleep” Dudley said shutting his eyes, luckily there were no dreams this time and he woke to Lily shaking his shoulder.

“Get up before the train decides to leave” Lily said cheerfully, Dudley got off James and Evan’s lap and they all left for the platform. He was surprised to find Harry and Ginny flanked by the two Auror’s that found him in the vatt of blue liquid. The woman wore tight jeans and a button up coat, her hair in a high ponytail while the man wore black jeans, boots, and a similar button up. “We have locks on target, ready to escort back to base, need confirmation” the woman which Dudley remembered her as Laurence said into a blue tooth.

“How was Hogwarts?” Harry asked never minding the two.

“It was great but… why are they here?” he asked glancing at the two, both had wand straps on their hips and what Dudley recognized as Weasley Auror Grade Smoke Bombs, Dudley had done his research about Auror’s in the library out of interest. 

“The ministry recognizes Ferdinand Wilmsten as a threat and also recognizes you as a powerful asset. Whatever is going on they’re wary of leaving you alone. Most potential threats give themselves up once they hear Harry Potter is out for them or at least regard me as a powerful shield but I can’t stay with you 24/7” Harry explained.

“So these two are body guards?” Dudley asked.

“My best Auror’s, they’re my team, here let me introduce you” Harry added gesturing the two over. “This woman here is Laurence Cadence but she goes by Law, she’s a combat specialist, password breaker, and too many skills to name but she’s brilliant.” Harry explained, Law straightened pleased by the compliment.

“And this man here is Joey Bringem, secrecy specialist, if he doesn’t want you to see him you can’t see him. He’s also trained in Battle Field Healing, and if you need a gym coach he’s your man. He’s got training for gymnastics for 17 years, takes alot for me to not notice him but he can disappear” Harry explained.

Joey grinned “thanks Harry” he said.

“Can you teach me?” Dudley asked “gym I mean, I think I want to be a Battle Field Healer” he said.

“Sure I can teach some though you’ll want Teddy Lupin, he’s one of the most skilled I’ve ever seen. He could also show you how to control your eyes changing” he added.

“I know, my potions teacher thinks I could be a great potions master. I told her I was interested and she says that Teddy could maybe teach me on weekends while I’m at Hogwarts” Dudley said.

“That’s amazing, Dudley” Harry beamed.

Dudley blushed giving them a shy smile.

“Ready to go?” James asked, he was unabashedly holding onto Evan’s hand. Dudley nodded and they all left the the extended flying car that was huge on the inside. Dudley was allowed shotgun and he fiddled with the radio and let his head bob when he found a good song.

“Evan how are you feeling?” Harry asked.

“Fine, Mr. Potter, it’s my sister I’m more worried about” Evan said.

“What are they doing to treat her” Harry asked.

“Not a lot, mostly placing some harmless spells in hopes that her body will suck in the magic” Evan said.

“Is that working?” Dudley asked, he frowned, he felt bad, he had an abnormal amount of magic but Evan’s little sister had a dangerously low source. He’d looked it up, while Squibs had no magic except sight to see magic, this type had more than squibs but because the body becomes dependent on the magic then it’s like it doesn’t have enough to stay healthy.

“No, they have some ideas to treat her but it’s risky. It’s to do a shared magic source like sharing body heat but with magic instead” he explained.

“Why is it risky?” James asked.

“It’s not to her but risky to other wizards because no one has that type of level of magic. It’s possible that if they were to do the treatment another wizard would burn out their magic by giving it to her” Evan sighed.

Dudley’s heart raced suddenly and Harry glanced at Dudley thinking the same thing. “What if say a wizard had an abnormally large amount of magic?” Dudley asked.

“Then it might work” Evan said.

“Can I try?” Dudley asked.

“What?” Evan asked.

“Wizards have a number we’ve found of magic, a count and time for recovery. Say the average wizards has a number of 60 because they can use magic for an hour before exhaustion takes over and there’s a recovery time after that. A slightly above average wizard like me is at 70. Dudley has a count of 170, that’s a huge number of magic” Harry said making a different turn for St. Mungo’s.

“Do they have a reason for that?” Evan said shocked.

“Dudley’s magic had a stopper on the flow for an amount of years. They think he had an abnormally high range anyway but because of repressed magic his range become much more. Think of it like a balloon, say the balloon is fairly large anyway because of steady flow but then say you had a garden hose to fill the balloon and someone stopped the flow. The pressure from the hose would build up and eventually when you let go the water would fill the balloon to maximum capacity and the still steady flow of magic is straining the balloon” Harry explained.

“So Dudley’s magic just explodes when he uses it, aguamenti is a taboo spell with Dudley, it just makes a big wet pool” Lily added.

“So that means Dudley would have more than enough magic to give Mia enough to keep going?” Evan asked excitedly then looked outside surprised.

“Let’s find out” Harry said and they all went into St. Mungo’s. Dudley was placed in a chair in the hospital room going through several tests while Law and Joey guarded outside the room. 

“I can’t believe it, Mr. Potter does your family perhaps hold the key to wizard evolution?” Healer Jake joked.

“Not sure but it definitely has some very powerful wizards” Harry shrugged.

“Clearly, someone would have to be incredibly stupid to attempt any sort of threat on your family” he added “now, we’ve verified that it is safe for Dudley to do this for Mia, all he has to do is a revive spell while touching right above her heart” he explained.

“Okay” Dudley said nervously.

“No need to worry, Mr. Evans, you can’t possibly give her too much magic” Healer Jake added.

Dudley was led to Mia’s room, the girl was absolutely tiny with dirty blonde hair, she was very pale and her eyes were dull like the light was gone from her. She turned to meet Dudley’s eyes, she was shaking “are you Dudley?” she asked.

“Yes” Dudley said sitting in a seat by her bed, she placed her hand in his own.

“Thank you for trying, I’ll be okay even if it doesn’t work” she said and Dudley’s heart broke and he swore then he’d make it work. He took out his hand listening to Healer Jake as he instructed Dudley to place his hand above her heart and place as much magic as he could into the spell.

“Revive” Dudley uttered, he could feel his eyes glow, the tingly feeling as magic lit up his wand and he watched fascinated as Mia’s eyes also turned a beautiful gold and the rest of her also glowed. He felt warmth shoot from his hand and then leave his hand, warm him inside and out. The the gold faded and her eyes were still dull so he said it agian “Revive” more determined. He set his hand down and heard gasps as he placed his hand on her face then put his forehead on her own and said it one more time. He wasn’t sure what came out of his mouth next, a string of latin words.

“Oculis eius lumen afferant Merlini” 

He pulled away then satisfied and the light left Mia but the light in her eyes stayed, the natural light. Her skin returned to a natural color and she looked a lot less weak. Mia looked stunned then beamed at him, she stepped off her bed and start to fall but Dudley caught. She hugged him tightly and sobbed, Dudley, unsure what to do, stroked her hair.

“What was that?” Evan asked confused and James just patted his head and whispered in his hear, probably like “I’ll tell you later.”

“Mia, how do you feel?” Healer Jake asked once she had cleared her tears and loosened her grip on Dudley.

“Like I could run forever” Mia said smiling. 

“I’m glad, we’re going to do some tests then if you’re okay than you can go with your brother” he said, Mia nodded. “Mr. Evans, I don’t know what you did but she’s cured, her magic is at the average level for a little girl, it’s on a steady flow” Healer Jake said.

Evan suddenly fell apart where he stood crying into James shoulder. Dudley couldn’t blame him, if he found out his sister who was dying was finally cured he’d cry too. He was relieved he could help even though he wasn’t exactly sure how he did it. A 7 year old girl would live.

Dudley felt a little tired though, not enough to fall asleep but enough to take a nice long rest of doing nothing. It was little surreal coming back to Potter’s, it seemed so normal after the things that had happened. A man was planning to come after him and everyone was so happy.

Lily quickly had grown attached to Mia and took her straight upstairs to take a bath and to wash her hair. Dudley accepted hugs from Ginny and Hermione who were baking cookies for everyone. 

Dudley decided to tell Harry about his dream and Harry looked troubled. “Do you feel any pain with these dreams?” he asked. He sighed with relief when Dudley shook his head “that’s good, thank you for telling me this, so tell me about the journal” he said.

Dudley explained how he’d solved the puzzle and how Drew had translated the runes and explained connections between Merlin and Emrys. Dudley was hesitated to open the journal yet and decided it would be better if Harry was there.

“Today is not the best time to open it but we will get to that. For now James wanted to go see a band tonight with Albus and Evan, you can go if you want but Joey will tailing you” Harry explained.

He perked immediately, music sounded like just what he needed. “Harry, if I wanted to buy an Ipod to Hogwarts, there’d be no way to use it would there?” he asked.

“Actually there is now, Professor McGongall didn’t want a repeat of Voldemort which she thought was mostly misunderstanding of Wizards and Muggles. She with the help of Hermione created a way for technology to work around magic. You wouldn’t know this since you came later but up until 3rd year, students are required to take muggle studies. They have wifi and a plug in station now to show how machines work. They have computers, plug in toasters, phones, and basically every electronic device known to man” Harry explained.

“So if I wanted to charge an ipod?” Dudley asked.

“You can use the student charging station, they have them for Muggleborn students. Although I’d much rather buy you a phone and a phone plan. Much easier so you can call your parents, I know you’ve not seen them” Harry mentioned.

“You’d do that?” Dudley asked and Harry smiled nodding.


	15. Existential Equivelance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I haven’t been to a concert in forever” he admitted, James came up from behind and slapped his back.
> 
> “We went last summer” James said gesturing to Al, both were dressed in proper rock concert attire. Al in black skinny jeans, white shirt with red lettering and black boots.

Dudley felt way better getting to wear streets clothes, his grey cargo pants, black shirt, of course his gauges, and his blue converse. He’d tousled his hair with a little gel. 

“You look hot” Rose said and he grinned at her.

“I haven’t been to a concert in forever” he admitted, James came up from behind and slapped his back.

“We went last summer” James said gesturing to Al, both were dressed in proper rock concert attire. Al in black skinny jeans, white shirt with red lettering and black boots. 

James was wearing his dark wash ripped jeans, dark grey shirt and open black button up. His shoes were also converse but high tops.

Evan had obviously burrowed Al clothes in dark wash skinny jeans and red t-shirt and he had his black hoodie on. He looked nervous “what’s it like?” he asked.

“It’ll be fun, promise” James said running his hands up and down Evan’s arms.

James had his license so Harry allowed him to drive it, Joey was wearing all black and winked at Dudley from the back. “You guys won’t see me but I’ll be there, if you feel like you’re in danger just pull on both your earlobes and I’ll get you out of there okay?” he said.

“Got it” James agreed and Dudley nodded along with Al and Evan.

“So who’s the band?” Dudley asked.

“Kind of an Indie Label but they’re awesome, they’ve got a record and they’re popular all over but they have these secret concerts sometimes. Their real band name is called Existential Equivalence but for the Secret Concerts they’ll change it up. Tonight on the posters they’re called EE=0. The drummer’s a total badass” James mentioned.

“James is like obsessed with him” Al mentioned and Evan laughed when James raved on and on about him. They parked and went in paying for the tickets and then went downstairs. Dudley loved the feel of the music pulsing through the basement concert. 

The concert was amazing, the singer had rough addictive voice and every beat from the drummer was awesome and guitar hypnotic and Dudley could see why they were popular. “Thanks for coming out you guys, for you who figured out the code for Existential Equivalence good for you, for those who didn’t know but came to check us out anyway even better” the singer said. 

The crowd cheered as the concert was wrapping up, “I’m getting his Autograph this time” James said stubbornly and so they agreed to stay. Dudley watched as the crowd dispersed to about 20 people finally and James was last in line getting his autograph and gleefully got a hug from the drummer. 

Dudley stood watching James and the drummer turned meeting Dudley’s eyes. Dudley’s heart stopped, high cheekbones, dark hair, and brown eyes. The drummer was Piers, he snapped his eyes away remembering where he was and how old he was. He stood and started to walk out, not look to see if anyone was following. “Dudley!” he remembered the voice so clear and his heart hammered. 

He got out of the stairs and went onto the street and looked for a way to hide but Piers was too quick, grabbing his wrist and pulling him back toward the stairs. Dudley wanted to get away but he also didn’t, Piers was searching his face, eyes misty.

“Are you?” Piers asked, he knew how Piers must feel, what do you do when a friend disappears for so many years and you see him at the same age he left, younger even. 

“Piers I-” Dudley couldn’t turn away, he glanced behind him to find Evan, James, and Al stood behind him trying to piece the story together. 

“What the hell?” Piers said “I’m not crazy right? Dudley?” he asked.

“No” Dudley said unsure what he was allowed to say “Joey, what do I do?” it seems like Joey came out of nowhere because even Piers was startled. 

“The statute of secrecy says that if a muggle finds out about circumstances it is often necessary to erase the memory but Hermione started a new rule that in special circumstances it’s allowed to be broken. Do you think that Piers will keep a secret?” Joey asked.

“Yes” Dudley nodded solemnly.

Then let’s explain” Joey agreed.

“There’s a back room down there” Piers said “the guys will leave us alone.” 

Dudley nodded and allowed Piers to lead him by the wrist, it was like he was afraid if he let go Dudley would disappear again. Dudley wasn’t sure where exactly to begin so he just began to talk about Harry. His childhood with him, the Hogwarts letter, the years after it, how the war started to brew and the time he disappeared and the vatt of stuff and everything after that. 

It took a long time, hours but everyone was content to listen even Joey was entranced and it occurred to Dudley that he was only one who knew Harry as a kid, he had first hand accounts. 

“God this sounds crazy” Piers said, head in his hands.

“It’s true” Dudley said.

“I know, nothing is that elaborate without truth to it, you couldn’t have remembered all that if it didn’t really happen” Piers said “oh my god, so magic is real, like dragons and goblins and witches with broomsticks?” he asked.

“It’s a bit more organized than how your books portray it but yeah” James said.

“And I thought my life was hectic, shows and autograph signings and tours are nothing to the life you guys live” Piers said.

“It’s normal for us” Al shrugged.

“Great now that this has been explained can I have some time alone with Dudley for a few minutes?” he asked. 

“Yes but I’m Dudley’s guard and I’ll know if Dudley is in any kind of danger” Joey said to Piers who nodded and the rest left the room.

They sat in silence for a good minute when Piers sighed loudly “god, you know I wondered for so long where you were? Had these horrible thoughts that you were killed by someone and then buried or you ran away and never gave me another thought” Piers said.

“I thought of you alot Piers” Dudley said “you’re my best friend” he added.  
Piers sniffed tearfully “I used to have this massive crush on you, y’know?” he said and Dudley stared shocked “I know, it wasn’t because of all the stupid stuff people you ran with did and how you were the ring leader. I remember cussing you out because I couldn’t take it anymore, how did you feel when I did that?” he asked.

“Like shit” Dudley said “I felt like I’d just effed up the last good thing in my life” he admitted.

“I’m sorry, it was way better when you weren’t around other people. You always noticed stuff I didn’t, you pretended you weren’t but you were smartest person I knew. I walked away because you were so smart but you kept putting people down and it felt like every time you put someone down it was like you were doing to yourself. Like you hated yourself” Piers explained.

Dudley eyes flood and he nodded “I did, I think I still kinda do but it’s getting better” he explained.

“Good, cause you’re so much cooler than you think you are. You’re the reason I got into drums, I still have those drum sticks you know?” Piers said he pulled Dudley into a hug which Dudley returned quickly.

“I’ll give you my number okay? If you get your wizard coming after you stuff sorted out call me. I know it’s really weird now since I’m like 36 and you’re 16…” Piers said.

“My younger cousin James is obsessed with you, you couldn’t keep me away, I still hang out with Harry too” he said.

“By the way tell your cousin he’s a badass” Piers said and Dudley laughed giving him a thumbs up and joined his group again. 

“You seem happy” Al mentioned.

“It’s like a weight off my shoulders or something; hey guys I’m bi that cool with you?” Dudley asked.

“We knew but yes, you are much too attractive to be straight, D” James said ruffling his hair, Dudley blushed buckling his seatbelt and they headed back to the house.


	16. Emerald Green

“And why exactly am I torturing myself with this exercise?” Dudley asked through gritted teeth, his arms straining from pulling himself up on a horizontal bar. 

“The training I’m going to teach you right now and eventually Teddy Lupin will pick where I left off is the exact training that most aurors go through. Except your training goes a step further, you have to give yourself priority in a battle. If you die, then you can’t save others can you? Let me show you something that aurors see” Joey explained.

Joey pulled out a short, thick stick out wood, much thicker than a wand but nowhere near long enough, a third of a wand more like it. He watched as Joey took both ends of the wood and moved his hands out. It was like a magic trick, like the fake kind except it was real this time, the stick elongated until it was like a broom stick without the sweeper on the back. It was like a staff.

“You’ve got to understand that a broom is bottom heavy, brooms are made to go forward and a wizard or witch like James or Al have to angle their bodies to keep the broom in one place. This stick is essentially a broom but without the sweep. Brooms aren’t made for balance, their meant to go fast, however this” Joey held out the staff and let go to let it hover and it did “is made for balance” he said.

Joey jumped and latched with both hands onto the staff and swung his body up and around so both feet with on top of the staff and one hand held himself in place so he wouldn’t rock backward. “In America, these things are the equivalent of a skate board” Joey stood, legs fearlessly keeping his legs balanced on the hovering staff “it’s an insanely popular and a sport, hasn’t quite made it to the British yet but Teddy is one of the best at these” Joey said jumping backwards and grabbed the staff and landed on his feet on the ground.

Joey handed the staff to Dudley who stood there stunned “why are you giving this to me?” he asked, eyes turning a swirl of orange and white. Joey seemed fascinated by them.

“Because that staff is yours, I actually bought it yesterday, sorry it’s so plain but we can put some charms to make it more stylish if you’d like” he turned to find Teddy Lupin grinning at him then leaning in at Dudley eyes as they went from the swirling color to a hot pink color.

“You didn’t have to do that, I’m sorry you had to go through the trouble. Really I-”

“It’s no trouble, at all, good potions masters are hard to find, fit and interested potion masters who are interested in Battlefield Healing are practically an endangered animal. I’ve got to say Dudley, people tell me I’m interesting but your shades and combination of colors are way more interesting. Do you control them?” he asked looking at his eyes.

Blushing still, Dudley shook his head, eyes fading more and more into neon pink as he was embarrassed. 

“I can help you with that, from here on out I’m your teacher. We worked out a deal so that on weekdays I can drop by after your lessons and train you. I think it’s a great idea not just for learning but also defense” Teddy explained. He was sporting white hair today with red streaks and his eyes with an icy blue similar to Dudley’s previous color.

Dudley took a deep breath and as he calmed, his eyes went back to aquarium blue he’d grown used to. “I’d like that” he agreed “so you can show me to control these?” Dudley asked gesturing to his eyes “they’re causing a bit of a problem at school, people get shocked by them” he explained.

Teddy raised his eyebrows then a smirk set on his lips and suddenly he could see exactly why Harry was his godfather. Harry used to get that same look when he knew something you didn’t at the Dursley’s growing up. “I can but I’ll also show you how to use that to your advantage, colors are important to people whether we realize it or not. That natural color you sport currently is a very calm color, people will relax under your gaze. However…” Teddy’s eyes turned a deep threatening red and Dudley stepped back.

“Now you see, the fear factor that comes with him, it’s why cats and snakes get a bad rap, they’re very eyes and raiser sharp and threatening. I’m willing to bet since the color of your eyes comes easily than the compounds of them will change” he explained.

Dudley frown “you mean like I’ll be able to see with a cat’s eyesight?” he asked.

“Exactly, a hawk’s might be more helpful during the day though, a cat is nocturnal so that as well as other animals sight is going to help you a lot in training” he explained.

“Cool” Dudley said actually excited at the prospect.

“Very, since Joey has taken the liberty of going through physical training, let’s train your eyes shall we?” he asked.

Dudley looked to Joey who grinned nodding for him to go, Dudley followed Teddy inside where he bombarded with hugs from Lily and James and of course Harry and Ginny. Evan had left with Mia that morning with their Uncle, figuring out custody things and such. 

Teddy then led the way to the den and Dudley sat on a couch “first thing is I want to know your colors, can you name a few?” he asked.

“Yellow is annoyance, purple I think is confusion, pink is embarrassment, green is envy, orange is um gratitude, white is purity of thought, like my friends tell me my eyes go like a light bluish white when I’m remembering something like a memory” he replied.

“That’s a good start then, I’m guessing the mixture are something unique to you, Dudley, I don’t get mixtures of colors. Your shades are based on intensity of the emotion correct?” Teddy asked, Dudley nodded. “Okay, just think for a second, add a descriptive word to each color. If it’s blue think Ice Blue depending on the shade, something you think of when you see a color. You can think of a person too, I want you to close your eyes and when you open them, you’re going to have Harry’s shade of green” he said.

“Emerald green” Dudley murmured snapping his eyes open and Teddy beamed.

“Now, relax, the trick to holding on to colors is not to think about it too much. You control your eyes so if you don’t change them yourself than they won’t” Teddy explained.

Dudley breath in and out, leaning back on the couch, the eyes stayed but the moment he distracted they flickered back to blue “I lost it” he sighed.

“Takes practice, it’ll come to you as breathing soon, don’t worry” Teddy said.

“So, with the broom stick thing, will I really be able to do that?” he asked.

“I have no doubts, Dudley, you don’t realize this but you’re physical fitness is right at the perfect starting point. Although you’re a little underweight, you’re maybe 130 pounds soaking wet?” Teddy judged, Dudley blushed. 

“It’s fine, we’ll be building muscle, by the time I’m done with you you’ll be able to lift your body weight better than body builder. But um minus the steroids” Teddy explained “you also need muscle not fat so more meat and make sure to not eat too many sweets okay?” he said.

“Got it, I’m not too afraid of heights per se but um that’s a long way down if I fall off the stick thing” Dudley said.

“I’ll place some charms on the ground, a sort of safety net, Dudley I need to know if you’re up for this as well. This isn’t easy training, you’re going to go through rigorous training. Training your arms, legs, and every muscle of them, it’s going to hurt and if you’re not crying by the first week you’re definitely crying by the second” Teddy said seriously.

Dudley considered this, it didn’t sound enjoyable but thinking about facing that man again with no defense sounded worse. “I’m ready, I’ll work hard” he said.

“Good, well I’ll show you some more stuff tomorrow but for now I just got here so I’ll help Gin in the kitchen” Teddy explained.

Dudley nodded then went upstairs on his own, he decided now was the time to open the journal. He took off the key around his neck and got out the journal from his bag and sat on the bed. 

He lined up the key with the lock and pressed it in, a ring of gold circled the perimeter of the key then faded. Dudley took a deep breath “Emrys” he said clearly. For a moment he thought it wasn’t the right word but then the metal shifted taking on a revived look, the metal looked like new silver and the leather and binding also looked new.

The latch clicked and Dudley carefully open it to the first page, he expected Latin but what he got was definitely not Latin but English. He looked around in confusion when he caught his reflection, his eyes were in their state of liquid gold. He looked down at the look and started to read.

“I begin this letter as a warning and a telling of a legend, there is no doubt that someday perhaps thousands of years later perhaps 50 years later I have gone away. Immortality is a cruel fate but perhaps not so bad if I may relinquish my immense power with someone. I don’t know why I have this power and immortality if Arthur is not here but I will not force my grief upon the inheritor of this book.”

“Let me say that only 100 years has gone by, a number that will soon mean nothing after a thousand. What I have witnessed is every 100 years, there is someone born with my immense power. I have the foresight that it will continue so whoever gets this book is one of those in that 100 years.” 

“It seems that the signs of a sorcerer, warlock, or wizard is fading; the gold in the eyes is disappearing. A good thing as it is easier to hide. However the gold will live on through these inheritors, these it seems, are my Heirs. This book will be added to by those Heirs and myself. I have written the history and spell books of my time, each will have their own. There is no specifics, only that this is history. Good luck, Heirs.  
-Merlin”

Dudley processed this then shut the door taking out the key, deciding to look at the rest later. Right now he was craving some music to listen to, he walked down the hall and straight into James room. James wasn’t in but Dudley didn’t care much, he placed James IPod into the speaker and started it on the first song it stopped at.

He bobbed his head to pop tune and found himself getting addicted to the beat. “Loosen up your body till you come undone, loosen up your body, baby come undone.” He didn’t look up when the door opened, James smiled as he caught him dancing.

“So, what have you and Damian been up to?” James asked.

“What do you mean?” Dudley asked, his cheeks flushing.

“Fine, I’ll back off now but you should totally date, just your type right?” James asked.

“How would you know my type?” Dudley asked collapsing on James bad.  
“You mean I’m not your type? You and Evan are the same type, feisty and a little shy” James said.

Dudley laughed shoving James in the shoulder “You’re my cousin so ew but I suppose your correct and don’t use feisty to describe me. In what way am I ever feisty?” Dudley asked.

“The way you ripped me a new one about keeping secrets” James said.

“That’s called don’t-piss-me-off, not necessarily feisty” Dudley made his eyes go blood red and James leaned away.

“So I heard Teddy’s going to train you? I’m kinda jealous” James admitted.

Dudley shrugged “I’m sure you won’t when I actually start training, I expect it to be a little like boot camp. I’ll be exhausted all the time” Dudley said walking across James room and pulled open a drawer finding a hair hand. He raked his hands through his hair and tied his hair into a ponytail, it was a short but still enough to achieve one.

“That looks good on you, are you going to grow it out?” James asked.

“Probably not, I can just hear my father now when I go over there tomorrow, ‘cut your hair boy, wizards teaching those hairstyles? Bloody uncivilized’” Dudley mocked his father deep voice he meant it at as a joke then a thought popped up and his face fell.

“Hey, what’s up?” James asked.

“It’s…”

“I swear to Merlin, Dudley, if you say it’s nothing”

“I just got my parents back once they let go of their whole magic resentment but what if they start to hate me about me liking boys too?” Dudley asked.

James sighed and put an arm around James leaning him on his shoulder “it’ll work out somehow, the only thing you can do is tell them eventually and see how it goes” James said. Dudley nodded closing his eyes for a moment when there was a loud commotion going on downstairs.

“Family dinner’s tonight” James grinned then stood and paused his IPod and Dudley followed him out the door. 

Dudley got to the bottom of the stairs easily and was immediately engulfed in a fierce hug from Molly Weasley “hello dear, my my still so skinny, need some meat on these bones” she said once she pulled away.

“Hello Mrs. Weasley” he greeted with a grin.

“Hello Dudley, I’m going to head to the kitchen to see if I can help okay?” she said, he nodded watching her go when he turned around he found Fleur. Fleur kissed both his cheeks “ello Dudley, always so handsome each time I see you. Bill, isn’t he just magnificent?” she asked beaming.

Dudley blushed especially since Dominique snickered behind him. “Of course he’s handsome, he’s family, Potter’s and Weasley’s are always attractive” George boasted.

Dudley beamed at George, of all his new family, George was one his favorites. Witty and always hilarious “thanks guys, I would ease up though, I might get an overinflated ego” he said.

“What ego? You always pop it before we can get to it” Fred Weasley the 2nd sassed. 

“Honestly though, here you are, try this candy” George placed a bag of candy in his hand “don’t try it tonight though, I created it especially for Aurors as candy that once you swallow it turns into a hefty meal. Maybe you should take this so you can eat one when you forget to with all that studying you do” George explained.

“Just like Hermione, you are” Ron appeared next to him ruffling his hair.

“Ronald, everyone who values studying is not automatically like me” Hermione huffed.

“No but Dudley definitely is in a lot of ways” Harry mentioned coming upstairs from the basement, where his office was. 

Dudley shook his head letting them bicker before dinner was called. Everyone was finally seated and dinner started, Dudley quickly grabbed a steak, potatoes, green beans, and poured a little gravy on the mash potatoes. At these dinners, you had to grab fast or you’d miss out.

Everyone was talking and laughing while Ron told the hilarious story of when Draco Malfoy came into the store a long time ago with a 9 year old Scorpius who had accidently dropped a green powder which caused Draco’s skin to turn green as well as Scorpius. 

Dudley was simply listening in a silence, indulgent in being silent and enjoying the good mood. Until his name was mentioned and he snapped his head up “huh?” he asked.

“Ginny asked how you think you’ll hold to training?” Harry said.

“I dunno, well enough I think” Dudley said not feeling too confident, he’s never been athletic.

“Well enough? I don’t think so, you may not see this from your angle but your body is perfect for this type of work. You’re thin but that litheness once you pack some muscle will be a huge benefit” Teddy explained.

“Whoa, Dudley, with muscle, inconceivable” James said and everyone chuckled and Dudley glared smacking him hard in the chest as his cheeks went red.

“That’s good, I can’t wait to see you after you train, to see how you improved” Ginny said with a shine to her eyes.

“Speaking like a true Harpy Coach” George smirked.

“Oh quiet you” Ginny snipped and there was a chorus of laughter. Eventually the dinner was over and people started to leave once things had been cleaned up. When Teddy, who was the last to go left Dudley sat down with Harry to show him the journal.

Dudley sat nervously as Harry read it intently “but I don’t understand how my family ended up with Merlin’s journal. Merlin never had any children, at least that’s what the history books say” Harry mentioned.

“Any ideas?” Dudley asked.

“It could be somehow connected to the Potter Lineage, the oldest son has always gotten the Invisibility cloak I have. You know the tale of the three brothers, the cloak, the stone, and the elder wand. That’s how I know the story is real in some ways but I don’t know how to track the Potter’s that far back or even if it goes back that far” Harry explained.

“Does the ministry keep records like that?” Dudley asked.

“I wouldn’t know, if you want we’ll go the day before everyone goes back to Hogwarts. For now, you better get some rest, tomorrow morning I drop you off at your parents a while” he added.  
Dudley nodded, he’d almost forgotten, he sighed then sealed the journal again and stood with Harry. He brushed his teeth and went straight to bed, exhausted from the event filled night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, and I think I'll add another chapter after this, thank you to those who read this, I appreciate you so much


	17. Seeing green

The next morning was hectic if anything, Dudley had taken a fast shower because he slept in too long and he scrambled to get dressed and make it to Harry’s car.

They flew and then Harry drove the rest of way, using the car was a lot easier on his parents and Dudley didn’t like the flu or apparating much. He got out of the car and waved Harry good bye at the door step of his old home. He knocked and the door flew open and arms wrapped around him in a flurry of movement and he knew it was his mother when his cheeks were kissed relentlessly.

“Mum” he groaned.

“Dudders, you let your mother kiss you all she wants, you disappeared remember?” she said.

“Yeah, yeah, so what’s for breakfast?” he asked walking toward the kitchen.

“I’m rewarding your father today for not cheating on his diet so we have chocolate chip pancakes with strawberries on top with whipped cream and natural maple syrup” she said.

Dudley’s mouth watered “sounds delicious” he said then found the table with pancakes on it and a big bowl of cut up strawberries with a bowl of whip cream on the side. “Looks perfect” Dudley said sitting at the table nodding at his dad who smiled a minute before checking the paper again.

It felt strange being here again, with his family sitting at the table in the same place he grew up in. He took 3 of the small pancakes then piled strawberries all over it, topped it with whip cream then more strawberries.

“Dudley, leave some for the rest of us, dear” his mum chastised but she had a small smile on her face.

“Sorry” Dudley’s cheeks reddened, Ginny hadn’t quite figured out Dudley’s love of strawberries so he hadn’t gotten them at all except for at Hogwarts one night for desert.

“Oh rubbish, Dudley can have all the strawberries he wants today” his dad said setting the newspaper down “so how’s schooling going, any sports?” he asked.

“Not really, everyone seems to know so much about Quidditch, I don’t have much time to learn. I did start training to be a battle field healer though, that’s sort of like a sport” Dudley said.

“Maybe start with Quidditch” his dad wrinkled his brow and Dudley then explained what Quidditch was and despite his dad’s attempt to dismiss it he could tell he was fascinated.

“This battle field healer thing, it sounds dangerous” his mum mentioned.

“Well, it kind of is but training isn’t; the job is to heal Aurors, wizard police who can’t get to a hospital right away. To be prepared for any type of problem and heal people” Dudley explained.

“Like a war doctor?” his dad suggested, Dudley nodded.

“Pretty much except I’m still directly in line of fire so I train to protect myself” Dudley explained.

“Oh do be careful” his mum said.

“Of course” he said, she didn’t need to know he was already being sought after by a wizard who wanted to take his magic and kill him. Well hopefully what she didn’t know won’t kill her.   
It was quiet for a little while, Dudley realized he didn’t know what he had in common with his parents anymore. He hadn’t been living as a muggle so any news since he woke up was pointless. He hadn’t seen any sports games or shows recently either. 

“Dudley would you like to help clean up the kitchen and then we can make something together?” she asked standing to stack plates of their empty syrup covered dishes. Dudley nodded quickly in agreement.

Dudley stood at the sink washing dishes, it was calming to work like this sort of like how potions is. “Have you been making friends at Hogwarts?” his mum asked as she got out ingredients while he scrubbed at the pancake pan.

“Yeah of course, I mean besides Harry’s sons and all. There’s a boy who’s American, his name’s Drew, he reminds a lot of Piers” Dudley replied.

“Oh?” she said.

“Yeah then there’s Jessica and Rica, they’re identical twins but couldn’t be more different. There’s a girl I know named Iris too” he mentioned absently.

“Any of these girls peak your interest, to date?” she asked.

Dudley went a little stiff “no way, Iris has a crush on this other guy but… there’s a guy I like…” he kept scrubbing an already clean plate to keep his hands from shaking and he was afraid to look at his mum.

“And what’s his name, tell me about him?” she asked gently, Dudley peaked at her, “Dudley, your father and I promised when you came back to us that we wouldn’t do anything to chase you away. We were horrible and there was no sign of you anywhere, for a while we thought you’d left on your own because of us. Besides I’m happy with anyone you love as long as they truly love you and won’t hurt you” she sighed.

Dudley nodded “can you tell dad later? I’m not sure I have enough courage to tell him too” he said.

“Of course now tell me about this boy already” she demanded holding up her wooden mixing spoon at him.

Dudley smiled and turned back to the dishes to keep washing “his name is Damian, he plays the violin and he’s extremely kind. I think he likes me but I don’t know for sure” Dudley explained, his eyes went pink and he caught them change color and blinked them out but his mother stared in wander.

“Your eyes, Diddy” she said.

“Apparently the Evans were Potters a long time before Lily Evans married James Potter and that I was actually born a wizard and a novomagus which means my eyes change but it was suppressed for most of my life until I got captured. Surprise?” Dudley made a feigned ‘tada’ hands.

His mom was quiet for a moment, digesting the word vomit Dudley had likely thrown at her. “When you were born, you had the bluest eyes of any baby. The way they are now, and when they faded I was a little disappointed. Now I see they faded us, right?” she asked. Dudley didn’t want to answer, didn’t want her to feel more guilt. “Well, we can’t change anything about what’s past but the future is all on us right? I’m so proud you told me Dudley. This color did always suit you best” she padded his cheek and placed a thumb by his eye.

Dudley grinned “my eyes change color with my mood” he explained to her.

“Like a mood ring?” she asked “I did always love those as a little girl” she commented, taking out flour material.

“Yes but it doesn’t stick to any one color sometimes” he replied.

“How fun, do you want to help me make a cake, dear, I thought I’d give it to Ginny” she said.

“I’m plan on a big cake if you want Ginny to get to it; James and Al eat like wolves” Dudley replied.

“Alright, do you want me to teach you how to do piping on a cake?” she asked. Dudley nodded helping her get out bowls and measuring cups. Dudley casually told her about what potions class was like and his teachers. It was nice to be able to talk like this, to be able to go into the living room and watch a game of rugby with his dad. Living at Hogwarts was great and the Potters and Weasleys were great too but sometimes he just liked to feel normal for a little while. 

The day seemed to reach it’s end too fast and the closer the clock got to 8 o’clock, a weight settled in Dudley’s chest. Something didn’t feel right to him, his nerves were going hay wire. His skin was getting goose bumps “mum, I need to call Harry” he told her.

“Alright dear” she said looking concerned, he’d likely gone pale. He walked to the home phone and dialed Harry’s number.

“I’m on my way” Harry said.

“Okay, um Harry?” Dudley’s voice wavered, his skin was crawling with premonition.

“What’s wrong?” Harry’s voice turned sharp, ‘Auror’ voice as James, Al, and Lily called it.

“Something isn’t right, I can feel it, like how dementors made the whole park dark before they attacked. Somethings wrong-” he jumped out of his skin when he heard a crash and his mother scream. He dropped the phone to run to the noise, the door had been blasted off his hinges and his mom was thankfully fine but a man in dark clothing had his wand aimed at his mother. 

“Stupefy” Dudley aimed his wand but it was flicked out of his hand in three seconds. Dudley’s heart jumped into his throat when three other men walked into the door. He looked around then threw a vase at the first of the wizards which shockingly hit. Dudley would have laughed had he not been terrified. 

“Dad, move!” Dudley got in front of his father who grabbed his mother and ran into the kitchen while the men attempted to blast them. 

“Don’t kill the boy, we need him alive” an old man hissed at the henchmen.

Dudley got in front of the doorway to block them and nearly jumped out of his skin again when a loud CRACK! Nearly split his ear drums. He slumped in relief when Harry stood a few feet in front of him.

“Can we kill him?” one of the henchmen asked.

“Yes” the man replied and Dudley rolled his eyes; Harry shoved Dudley through the door so they hid behind it. Another crack sounded behind them and there stood Joey.

“Take Dudley’s parents to my house, stay there” Harry said to him, Joey nodded.

“Dudley, be careful” his mom said before Joey stood both their shoulders and apparated. 

“Where’s your wand?” Harry asked, Dudley glanced around the corner to see it before dodging a curse. “Great” Harry sighed “you don’t move” he said. 

Dudley wanted to argue but what could he do without a wand out, Harry was giving out spells like they M&M’s, effortlessly. Dudley nervously watched Harry dodge and attack. He managed to disarm two of the men who had yet to retrieve their wands but it was two against one. 

Dudley eyed his wand in the corner and paused before running for his wand. One of men aimed his wand at Dudley then, a red spell which Harry deflected. In slow motion Dudley watched as the green killing curse was aimed at Harry. Dudley stood, sprinting in front of Harry, he remembers screaming loudly, the men being blasted backwards like a universal stupefy spell. All he sees is green when his world goes dark.


	18. Bruising

There used to be days where Dudley would wake up shaking, when he’d almost had his soul sucked out by dementors. Where the biggest fear he’d had was people finding out he was gay and people making fun of him. He realizes how petty that fear seems now because he’s jerked awake. He feels like he was brought back from the dead, shaking of course. 

It’s a steady quiver and even has his heart slows down from the rabbiting pace he still shakes. He blinks a few times looking around the room finding it’s his own, which means he got back okay. His mind clicks, was Harry okay, his pulse is back up and slamming his ribcage. Suddenly he can’t breathe, he was hit by a killing curse, why was he alive.

He jumps as the door opens and then there’s no hope to bring himself out of a panic attack. “Breath with me” Harry says firmly, he watches Harry breathe in and out and the fact that Harry’s okay and actually getting air in his lungs makes him settled. He gives himself a minute to breath before he launches himself at Harry in a tight hug.

“I was afraid you were dead” he said, he’s still shaking his back feels kind of numb.

“You were hit with a killing Dudley, I was terrified, you were dead for a minute and then it was like your soul was punched back in your body” Harry replied.

“We explained everything to your parents but I’m afraid they can’t stay here, we don’t have the room for it and it’s better if they are away from you for a while until we get this Ferdinand Wilmsten, okay?” he said.

“Can I go say good bye?” Dudley asked.

“Of course, careful of your back though, can’t you feel it?” Harry inquired.

“What?” Dudley asked twisting to lift his shirt, he found a bruise, well more like a blanket bruise. It was black and purple and yellow and green. It seemed cover his entire back from each edge, his winced. “I’m numb right now” he replied.

“You’re going to feel it tomorrow” Harry said.

Dudley didn’t answer and walked down the stairs, his mum was in the kitchen talking with Ginny and Hermione. His dad was speaking with Ron who seemed to be explaining something in detail. He hadn’t realized it but it was morning, he’d slept for that long. He gasped when he pulled into a hug and he knew by the lean frame it was James, his hold was feather light probably in consideration for his bruises.

“Are you alright?” James asked pulling away and Albus took his place, also light.

“I’m okay, I can’t feel the bruises” Dudley replied.

“Dad was worried, I’ve never seen him look so scared except that one time mum fell off her broom when she was in Hollyhead Harpies team” Lily added before she hugged him. 

“Are you going to be alright, we have to board a train tomorrow?” James asked concerned.

“I’ll be fine” Dudley agreed.

“There’s going to be extra wards going up at Hogwarts right now, Harry spoke to McGonagall earlier this morning” Albus added.

“Because of me?” Dudley asked.

“Yeah, she was horrified, said she wasn’t going to risk anything similar to what happened like the Battle of Hogwarts” Lily added, Dudley nodded and walking his dad who glanced at him, his eyes were sad.

Dudley sat on the couch beside him and leaned against his shoulder “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to worry” he said.

“Son your bruises, and what do you mean worry, we can’t help it. Dudley I know we haven’t made the best choices but you have always been our priority, worry isn’t a choice for us, it’s instinct” his dad said.

Dudley swallowed then glanced at Ron who smiled then got up to give them privacy. “Um my bruises are numb but I’m okay” he replied.

“They’re going to hurt in the morning” his father grumbled unhappily.

“Hey dad, no more secrets okay, I’m sorry I kept things from you” Dudley said.

“As far as I’m concerned, Harry is also at fault; bloody grown up now and still a smart arse” he father grumbled. 

“While we’re on the topic, my current crush is a guy and my eyes change colors” Dudley said quickly.

His father looked down at him and Dudley look up at him. “Okay, but if you ever get serious about this boy, I get to threaten him alright? I get to give the father talk that if he hurts you he gets my old boxing gloved fist?” he asked.

Dudley laughed and nodded “yeah, okay” he agreed, his eyes turned a shade of pale green and his dad squinted at them.

“Better go talk to your mother, then” he added shoving his shoulder a bit. Dudley sighed then stood walking to his mother who was already waiting, she stood and pulled him into a hug quickly. Her eyes were red, she’d already cried. He wilted a little feeling bad.

“Dudley Evan Dursley, don’t keep these things from me again or so help me, I’ll never make you a cake again. We were so worried, you near gave your poor father a heart attack” she immediately went into a rant while Ginny and Harry both smirked at him. 

“I’m sorry, I told dad about um being bi too” Dudley said and caught Ginny and Harry’s surprised glance and realized he hadn’t told them. His cheek reddened and his eyes faded to pink, whoops.

His mum sighed “good, for now we’ve decided to move to a different house to avoid those men finding us. I’ve gotten tired of those nosy neighbors anyway, this time you write us all the time or you call on the phone” she added.

“Yes, mum” Dudley nodded.

“Good, now seems you should talk to Harry and Ginny, seems you forgot to mention something to them as well” his mum said walking to the couch to sit with his dad.

Dudley blushed as he sat at the table with Harry and Ginny “so um, I like guys too?” he said.  
Harry leaned back releasing a breath “this isn’t too much of a shock to me, you always seemed too angry with the gay boys in Privet Drive. Most straight boys are pretty uninterested and don’t care but you took them so personally” he explained.

Dudley’s blush crawled to his ears and neck and he groaned, hands falling into his hands. “I think you broke him, dad” James said.

“And you don’t have a son like James without knowing what the sexual spectrum looks like. James flirts with everyone” Harry added.

“Oi!”

“James, you remember when you were 5 years old and you proposed to Fred?” Harry asked.

“Dad” Dudley looked up to find James completely red in the face “just stop” he said.

“Oh but it was so cute, Jamie, you even gave him a little ring you made from vines” Ginny added.

“Seriously, stop” James was so red, his ears were burning. 

Dudley smiled at his cousin’s expense then walked back to the couch to lay down for a little more rest listening to Ron try to explain Quidditch to his father. As entertaining as it was he pretty much fell asleep until it was time for his parents to go to a different house. Dudley hugged them both before Joey offered his hands to them to apparate. His dad didn’t seem to particularly like Joey but he took the man’s hand as soon as his wife did. 

“Now that that’s sorted, we need to speak about Dudley’s guarding schedule” Hermione said.

“He’s not going to like that” Ron muttered.  
“Yes, well, he’s going to have to put up with it; stronger wards have been put up but here is the schedule Teddy has given you and we fit with Joey’s guard duty. Monday is your one day off from training so any time you go outside of the castle including the Quidditch Field or any of the court yards Joey follows. Every other day of the week is training, apparently your first week is strength training then endurance and so on. Hogsmede visit are always with Joey, no exceptions” Hermione read aloud.

“Am I being protected or imprisoned” Dudley mumbled.

“Do we need to remind you of the huge bruises on your back?” Al asked, this time he was sitting next to Rose which meant Hugo was around somewhere. Likely off reading.

“No, anything else?” Dudley grumbled.

“You were hit with the killing curse” Hermione said nervously, “Dudley if you are feeling anything beyond your bruises, even something so minor as a head ache you need to tell the nurse at Hogwarts. We’re looking into why you would have been able to survive that when it’s so rare to do so” he glanced at Harry.

“Okay, I’ll keep an eye on it” Dudley agreed.

“Good, great and is everyone packed to go back to Hogwart’s?” Harry asked all the kids of the room to diffuse the tension.

Everyone agreed and dispersed, Dudley sighed and walked downstairs to the study only to find Hugo sitting on one of the big arm chairs and his nose in a big book. He glanced up when Dudley entered and his ears reddened. “Um, I can move if you want” he said.

Dudley shook his head sitting on the 2nd of the armchairs “no stay here” he said.

“Are you alright, we all saw the bruises” Hugo said lightly.

For an 11 year old, Hugo was pretty damn smart, younger than Lily and he seemed like he was 16 but Hugo wasn’t like Rose who liked to boast intelligence. Hugo was just quietly confident but sometimes he seemed to have none like now. Hugo looked like he was expecting him to snap at him for even asking.

“I’m alright, Hugo are you okay?” Dudley asked, he guessed he’d hardly noticed Hugo often. He was quiet compared to his brash and loud cousins. 

Hugo looked stunned and opened and closed his mouth like a fish. Like he had no idea how to reply “I don’t- I’m fine” Hugo buried himself in his book. Dudley didn’t buy it, Hugo hadn’t been very loud since they met but he seemed to get quieter over the months and at school he’d never seen him. Dudley felt sick, Hugo was a lot like Dudley in his own school. Dudley felt invisible when he wasn’t attempting to bully kids. 

“Yeah, nope, tell me what’s wrong; I can see it in your eyes” Dudley said.

Hugo lowered his book and put a book mark in “um… I don’t have any friends” he said, his face but his cheek flushed.

“You’re in Hufflepuff, right?” Dudley asked, Hugo nodded “I don’t know you that well yet but I can tell your kind, Hugo; surely someone will notice that? And your cousins are your friends too, I know you’ll say family doesn’t count but it does. It won’t help to separate yourself from them, you need practice. Kindness goes a long way so I’ll bet if you go out of your way to be kind than that kindness will return. Don’t you think so?” he asked. 

Hugo eyes welled up and brushed away tears and nodded, Dudley pulled Hugo off the chairs and gave him a hug. “Well if you want to talk, you know where to find me at Hogwarts right?” he said.

Hugo nodded “I’m gonna go upstairs, thank you” he said. Dudley nodded then sighed watching him go and relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I've taken a while to get this chapter out, I just wanted to figure out how I wanted it go. A chapter for reveals and to progress. So about Hugo, Hugo is my starting point to begin touching on the relationship between Damian and his brother, Dillon which I had only spoken a bit on in the chapter when Dudley and he just met.


	19. “So your like 40?”

The day they went back to Platform 9 ¾ was a doozy, everyone was scrambling to eat, get showers, clothe and then make sure everything was in their trunks before leaving. Dudley stood at the Platform after he’d put his trunk on the loading area. 

“Dudley!” Damian waved and Dudley grinned waving, he was with his little brother Dillan who looked as unhappy as ever. Dillan glared at Dudley who raised an eyebrow, the boy looked surprised and looked down kicking the ground.

Dudley hugged Damien and then flinched when he’d realized he forgot one major aspect about the whole action. “What’s wrong?” Damien asked with a concern.

“Bruise on my back, owowowowow” Dudley replied.

“Sorry” Damien stepped away.

“It’s fine, I’ll be okay” Dudley had already said good bye to Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the others and they understood his numbness in his bruises had gone away and hit full force. Dudley made no mentioned of how he got it as they boarded the train looking for a compartment with Mercutio, his owl in his cage and bag with his clothes hang from his arm.

XX

Hugo hugged his dad and mum good bye, he hadn’t told his parents about having no friends. It felt pathetic and embarrassing to him, and he didn’t dare tell Rose either. She would only make him sit with her and Al and Scorp. That would make it harder for him, he remember what Dudley had said, show kindness.

He boarded the train last, waving to his parents heading down the hall to find a compartment. He stopped at one with only one person, he sort of recognized the boy, and he’d been with Dudley’s friend. “Can I sit?” he asked.

The boy glanced at him and nodded, looking back to the window to watching scenery go bye. “So um, I’m Hugo Weasley, what’s your name?” he asked.

“Dillan” the boy responded then looked away, Hugo looked down feeling awkward. His family was never like this, never so socially awkward and he felt like a loser.

“So, what’s your favorite class at Hogwarts?” Hugo asked, showing his eagerness.

The boy turned back to Hugo, navy blue eyes searching him “you really want to know?” he asked looking skeptical. Hugo frowned, there was something in Dillan’s eyes that showed insecurity and fear.

“Of course” Hugo said unsure why he was acting the way he was.

“I like DADA cause I get to move around, I don’t like sitting for too long. I get irritated” he replied.

“I like DADA too but I think I have more talent in Transfiguration” Hugo replied.

“I’m awful in Transfiguration” Dillan admitted “but my brother’s good at it, like really good” he said.

“Damian right, my cousin is friends with him, Dudley” Hugo said.  
Dillan nodded “the weird one, right, with the eyes” he said pointing at his own eyes.

“He’s not that weird, just has some odd talents” Hugo probably.

Dillan nodded “I don’t think my brother likes me but he seems really happy when he’s with your cousin” he said.

“Why do you think that?” Hugo asked, frowning.

“We didn’t live together for a long time, Damian is a lot like our mom. Graceful and smart while I’m not like anyone in my family. I’m not smart or brave like my dad” he explained.

“My dad says bravery doesn’t come until you’re forced to. A life or death situation” he responded with and Dillan looked surprised.

“I’ll bet your dad’s been in a lot of those” Dillan said and Hugo laughed, his cheeks reddening.

“Yeah, I’d say so” Hugo confirmed and Dillan smiled for the first time. “And who cares if you’re not like your family, I think you’re cool the way you are” he said and if possible Dillan smiled even more.

XXX  
Damian had been watching him since he mentioned bruises. Dudley shifted, trying to keep his back from touching the back of the seat. His entire back was a rainbow of bruising with purple, green, blue, and black discoloration. 

“Okay, it’s cute when you secretly glance at Dudley but it’s just sad when you just flat out stare” Rica gave him a pitying look and Damian glared at her.

“Dudley said he has a bruise and he wouldn’t show me or tell me how he got it” Damian said.

“A bruise?” Jessica looked to Dudley who nodded.

“It hurts but I’m okay, really” he promised and Damian didn’t look satisfied, in fact he looked more than annoyed but distraught. His mouth was set in a frown and his eyebrows were drawn down. 

Dudley looked down with guilt and they didn’t speak until the girls left the compartment to change into their uniforms and Dudley took off his shirt to do the same. “Oh my Merlin” he turned to look at Damian who looked horrified. “What the hell happened?” Damian asked.

Dudley winced when Damian gently touched his shoulder blade “I- I can tell you but I can’t tell Rica or Jessica” it was hard to admit but he didn’t quite trust them enough to tell them the truth. Damian though was special, no matter what Dudley was feeling Damian always seemed to want to know. 

“Okay” Damian said then left the room for a moment and Dudley finished dressing before Damian came in. “They said they’ll give us the train ride” he responded.

Dudley sighed and let Damian change, trying not to look at his bare chest. Dudley started with his early childhood, explaining that this was a long time ago. Damian listened intently, expression changing at each point, as he got closer to the now and finished with explaining about what happened yesterday Damian needed a few minutes to process things.

“So your like 40?” he asked, Dudley shrugged “pretty good for 40, you don’t age at all very nicely” Damian pointed out.

Dudley smiled “I’m technically still pretty young in mind and body. I just got like put on pause” he explained.

“Something about the Potter’s and Weasley’s is like- your family is crazy. Seriously, your Cousin saved the bloody wizarding world by killing Voldemort, one of darkest wizards who ever lived. The rest of your older family survived and kicked ass during the war and are considered the biggest badass’s in the wizarding world and your younger cousins aren’t far behind at being the coolest kids in school. But um, can I say something?” Damian asked.

“Sure?” Dudley said.

“I think you’re probably the coolest one in the entire mix, from what you’ve told me you grew up with the kind of rubbish that makes spoiled children and then you came out of it. You got kidnapped, trapped in a tank for like years and then you get over it. You just shrug it off and keep going, I think that’s amazing” Damian said.

Dudley’s blush had creeped up on him, it spread across his cheeks, his ears, and neck without him noticing. It seemed like Damian always knew what to say to reassure him. He didn’t know what to say so he stepped forward and bent to hug him. “Thank you” he mentioned to him.

“It’s no problem, do you have any salve for those bruises, they look painful” Damian asked opting only to return the hug gently with minimal touching of his back.

“Um, yeah but I can’t reach it, could you?” Dudley asked getting the salve out of his bag.

“Of course” Damian took it and Dudley took his shirt off again and ignored the twinges of tingling pain whenever he felt the lightest of touches. The pain numbed a little once it was spread all over his back “you don’t think the killing curse had any other affects, do you?” Damian asked.

“No, I don’t think so, Harry had me go through 3 docto- I mean healers just to be sure. He’s kind of protective lately” he sighed.  
“For good reason, this crazy potion master is after you” Damian pointed out. Dudley nodded then slowly lowered his shirt over the bruises. 

“Oh and another thing is that I’m getting trained as soon as my bruises heal. You know for Battle Field Healing” Dudley replied. 

“Yeah… you’re gonna hate everything. I’ve heard it’s like worse than Pro Quidditch Training and Auror Training put together”

“I’ll find a way to deal” Dudley shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have college so it'll be a bit harder to post stuff but I'll do my best

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I already have like a lot of Chapters kinda done on this fic so I'm just gonna post them as I finish more so I can do it at a steady pace y'know. This is my first time actually posting a fic about Dudley Dursley, in my opinion I think Dudley has like 50,000 paths he could take and this is just one of my many fantasy ideas for his story.
> 
> I'll have the next chapter out soon.


End file.
